Neue Wege
by SilviaK
Summary: Coruscant: Ken, frischgebackener Jedi, ist mit Qyzen auf der Suche nach einem Heilmittel für seine Meisterin Yuon Par. Die Ereignisse auf Tython und die Folgen seiner Auseinandersetzung mit Nalen Raloch lassen ihm allerdings keine Ruhe. Plötzlich taucht ein alter Bekannter von Tython auf und bietet Ken seine Hilfe an. Jemand, mit dem Ken ganz bestimmt nicht gerechnet hätte …
1. Chapter 1

**(Eine Star Wars Online FanFiction, Jedi-Botschafter-Storyline.)**

SPOILERWARNUNG:  
Wer gerade SWTOR spielt und nicht wissen will, was einem als Jedi-Botschafter auf Tython und Coruscant passiert, sollte nicht weiterlesen! Wer dagegen auch schon mal darüber nachgedacht hat, welche Konsequenzen das eine oder andere Ereignis auf Tython haben könnte, der ist herzlich eingeladen ;-) Für detaillierte Rückblicke zum Geschehen empfehle ich die Jedipedia (z.B. diesen Link: wiki/Nalen_Raloch ).

 **1\. Ein Wiedersehen**

Ken ließ das Datenpad auf die Knie sinken und rieb sich müde die Stirn. Er sollte es wirklich lieber Attros Finn überlassen, die medizinischen Datenbanken Coruscants nach Meisterin Yuons seltsamer Krankheit durchzusehen. Von der vergeblichen Sucherei schwirrte Ken schon der Kopf. Er kannte sich mit diesen ganzen Fachbegriffen einfach nicht aus.

Also konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seine eigentliche Aufgabe. Eines der uralten Datenspeicher, das Noetikon des Wissens, hatte er gefunden. Aber seine Aktivierung warf nur weitere Fragen auf und Ken stand wieder am Anfang: auf der Suche nach dem zweiten. Und das in einer Gegend Coruscants, wo sich die Kriminellen nur so tummelten. Meisterin Yuons Zustand verschlimmerte sich mit jedem Tag, es war ein Rennen gegen die Zeit, das er hier abhielt – aber er kam einfach nicht weiter! Stattdessen riss es ihn mit jedem Versuch, Zugang zum Gebiet der Verbrecherorganisation „Schwarzen Sonne" zu erlangen, tiefer in den Kampf gegen diesen Bandenkrieg hinein.

Seufzend schloss Ken die Datenbank und rief die Bau- und Straßenpläne der Stadt auf. Er studierte die Markierungen, mit denen er die von der „Schwarzen Sonne" kontrollierten Stadtgebiete versehen hatte. Der Ort, den man ihm genannt hatte, lag besonders gut geschützt. Er und Qyzen würden ein mehr als wasserdichtes Alibi brauchen, um dort unbeschadet hinzugelangen. Oder wahnsinniges Glück.

Der Türsensor summte, als jemand draußen auf dem Flur um Einlass bat. Ken stupste den Sensor der Sprechanlage mit Hilfe der Macht an, statt aufzustehen.

„Wer ist da? Bist du es, Qyzen?"

„Nein. Meister Bakarn ist hier."

Ken hob überrascht die Augenbrauen und legte sein Datenpad auf den niedrigen Tisch. Was trieb Meister Bakarn von Tython hierher? Hatte er Neuigkeiten, die Meisterin Yuons Krankheit betrafen?

„Kommt herein!" Ken stand rasch auf und gab dem Sensor einen weiteren Impuls mit seiner imaginären Fingerspitze. Mit einem leisen Zischen fuhr die Tür in die Wand. Draußen auf dem Flur der Herberge stand Syo Bakarn, ein älterer Mann mit Halbglatze, kurzem Bart und dunklen Augen, einer der bedeutendsten Jedi-Meister Tythons. Er war in eine schlichte Robe gekleidet und nickte Ken freundlich zu, als er durch die Tür trat.

Ken hegte schon seit ihrer ersten Begegnung eine spontane Sympathie für diesen Jedi. Er begrüßte ihn mit einem Lächeln, kam aber nicht mehr dazu, die Frage zu stellen, die ihm auf den Lippen lag. Denn nach Meister Bakarn betrat noch jemand den Raum. Ein blauhäutiger Twi'lek, hochgewachsen und kräftig. Der Blick seiner hellen blauen Augen war mit der gleichen, fast schmerzhaften Intensität auf Ken gerichtet wie damals auf Tython.

Nalen Raloch.

Gut, dass Ken sein Datenpad schon abgelegt hatte. Wahrscheinlich wäre es ihm sonst aus der Hand gerutscht und auf den Teppich gefallen. Aber auch so stand ihm die Überraschung wahrscheinlich deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Mit einem leisen Zischen schloss sich die Tür wieder. Das Geräusch holte Ken zurück aus einer Erinnerung an fauchende Schwerter und sinnlos vergossenes Blut. Noch immer fühlte er Nalens Blick auf sich ruhen, wachsam und angespannt. Einen Moment lang meinte Ken, eine Spur Unsicherheit in ihm zu erkennen. Dann neigte Nalen den Kopf zum Gruß, respektvoll und immer noch schweigend. Als der Twi'lek den Blick wieder hob, hatte Ken es endlich geschafft, seine widerstreitenden Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Schließlich bekam er nicht jeden Tag Besuch von jemandem, der vor ein paar Wochen noch versucht hatte, ihn eigenhändig in den Tod zu schicken. Was wollte der bloß hier?

Äußerlich gefasst, erwiderte er Nalens Gruß auf gleiche Weise, bevor er sich erst einmal dem Jedi zuwandte: „Was ist geschehen, Meister Bakarn? Weshalb seid Ihr hier?"

„Ihr seht überrascht aus, junger Jedi. Habt Ihr meine Nachricht nicht erhalten?"

Eine Nachricht? Ken schüttelte den Kopf. „Bei den vergangenen Kämpfen ist auf Coruscant viel zerstört worden, sie sind immer noch pausenlos am reparieren. In den letzten Tagen gab es Stromausfälle und Frequenzstörungen auf dem ganzen Planeten. Selbst der Senat hatte keine Möglichkeit, Nachrichten aufzufangen oder zu verschicken."

„Das erklärt natürlich einiges. Ich begann schon, mir Sorgen zu machen, als keine Antwort von Euch eintraf. Es freut mich, dass Ihr wohlauf seid."

„Wir schon", sagte Ken und schloss Qyzen mit ein. „Aber Meisterin Yuon geht es schlechter. Wir sind bisher nicht sehr weit damit gekommen, ein Heilmittel für sie zu finden. Hat sich auf Tython etwas ergeben? Ist Meisterin Satele Shan auf etwas gestoßen, dass uns helfen kann?"

Bakarn schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. Ken spürte einen Stich der Enttäuschung.

„Wenn etwas Yuon Heilung bringen kann, dann das Wissen aus den alten Jedi-Datenspeichern, denen Ihr hier auf der Spur seid. Und Ihr werdet sie finden. Dessen bin ich mir sicher", sagte Bakarn mit einer Bestimmtheit, die Ken zur Zeit nicht so recht teilen konnte. Was aber noch lange nicht hieß, dass er und Qyzen nicht alle Kraft in dieses Ziel stecken würden, die sie aufbringen konnten.

„Euer Vertrauen ehrt mich, Meister Bakarn. Ich hoffe nur, wir finden sie rechtzeitig."

„Das hoffe ich auch. Leider gibt es ein paar dringende Angelegenheiten im Senat zu regeln, deshalb kann ich nicht bleiben, um Euch zu unterstützen. Aber ich habe jemanden mitgebracht, der das gern tun würde." Mit einem feinen Lächeln deutete er auf Nalen, der dem Gespräch bisher schweigend zugehört hatte.

Kens Augenbrauen ruckten ungläubig in die Höhe.

Hinter ihnen zischte die Tür erneut auseinander. Wie üblich trat Qyzen ganz selbstverständlich ein, ohne den Summer zu betätigen. Das tat er nur, wenn die Tür sich nicht öffnen ließ – und Ken hatte noch keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, sie wieder zu verschließen.

„Bin zurück, kleiner Jäger - " Qyzens Blick fiel auf Kens unerwartete Gäste und richtete sich starr auf den Twi'lek. Ein dumpfes Grollen drang aus seiner Kehle. Ken war schon lange nicht mehr aufgefallen, was für riesige Zähne Qyzen in seinem Echsenmaul hatte und wie gefährlich die aussehen konnten.

„Du! Trickser! Was willst du?!" Dass Nalen ihn auf Tython überlistet und gefangen gesetzt hatte, war eine persönliche Schmach, die dem Trandoshaner noch immer zu schaffen machte. Den Verursacher dieser Ereignisse so plötzlich wieder vor sich zu sehen, weckte unangenehme Erinnerungen.

„Friede, Qyzen", sagte Ken rasch, bevor der noch auf seltsame Gedanken kam. Seine große Klauenhand lag, Krieger und Jäger der er nun einmal war, schon gefährlich nah an seiner Waffe. „Er ist hier willkommen."

Als er diese Worte aussprach, spürte Ken, dass er es auch wirklich so meinte. Er hatte Nalen nie als Feind angesehen und es insgeheim bedauert, dass er nicht noch einmal mit ihm sprechen konnte, bevor er und Qyzen Tython verlassen mussten. Nun würde er diese Gelegenheit wohl doch noch bekommen. Es gab da ein paar Geschehnisse im Laufe dieser Auseinandersetzung, die ihn immer noch beschäftigten, und zwar weitaus mehr, als ihm lieb war. Und Fragen, die nach Antworten verlangten.

„Dir vielleicht willkommen. Mir nicht", knurrte Qyzen und maß Nalen mit einem misstrauischen Blick. Ken unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Er mochte Qyzens direkte Art, auch wenn sie manche Dinge etwas schwierig machte.

„Das verstehe ich, Trandoshaner. Aber ich will niemandem schaden. Ich bin hier, um zu helfen." Der Twi'lek hatte sich während Qyzens Eintreten nicht gerührt. Nur seine hellen Augen waren wachsam dessen Bewegungen gefolgt. 'Wie ein Jäger, der ein Raubtier abschätzt, ob es ihm gefährlich werden könnte', dachte Ken.

„Qyzen Fess ist mein Name! Wüsste nicht, wie du uns helfen könntest. Ich traue dir nicht! Musst erstmal wieder klar werden im Kopf! Sonst bist du Gefahr für jeden!"

„Qyzen, manchmal könntest du wirklich wenigstens so tun, als wärest du höflich", seufzte Ken. Aber er musste zugeben, dass er etwas ganz ähnliches gedacht hatte. Allerdings hätte er es weitaus diplomatischer ausgedrückt.

„Wie … geht es Euch, Nalen? Als ich Eure Nachricht bekam, wart Ihr, glaube ich, erst ein paar Tage aus dem Kolto-Tank heraus." Nalens Kampfverletzungen und die Verbrennungen in seinem Gesicht, an die Ken sich erinnerte, waren geheilt. Wie es um seine geistige Gesundheit stand, war eine ganz andere Frage.

„Ich bin wieder klar im Kopf. Klar genug, um zu wissen, was ich getan habe unter dem Einfluss von diesem … Ding. Und was ich noch getan hätte, hättet Ihr mich nicht aufgehalten." Nalen holte tief Atem, bevor er sich wieder an Qyzen wandte: „Euch habe ich getäuscht, um an Informationen zu kommen. Und Ihr …", sein Blick fand den von Ken, „Zweimal habe ich versucht, Euch zu töten. Und trotzdem habt Ihr mir Gnade erwiesen, auch wenn ich sie nicht verdient habe."

Ken öffnete den Mund, um seinen letzten Worten zu widersprechen, aber Nalen hob eine Hand. Er wollte sich jetzt nicht unterbrechen lassen. „Ich bin nicht gerade ein Freund der Jedi, das wisst Ihr und das hat seine Gründe. Aber Eure Meisterin ist eine der wenigen, die meine Leute nicht nur als lästige Nachbarn betrachtet hat, um die man sich nicht schert."

Meister Bakarn zog bei diesen Worten missbilligend die Augenbrauen zusammen, aber Ken gab Nalen im Stillen recht. Den Unwillen des Tython-Ordens, den Twi'lek von Kalikori Unterstützung zu gewähren, konnte er auch nicht nachvollziehen.

„Als ich Euch in meiner Nachricht schrieb, dass ich Euch etwas schuldig bin, war das ernst gemeint, Ken'arryn. Ich möchte Euch in dieser Sache helfen. Wenn Ihr es zulasst."

„Kein Interesse", knurrte Qyzen. „Ist unsere Sache, nicht deine."

Für Ken war die Antwort nicht ganz so einfach. Nalens Auftreten und sein Angebot imponierten ihm. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es für Nalen nicht gerade leicht sein mochte, ihm und Qyzen erneut gegenüberzutreten. Auch wenn er eine schon fast jedigemäße Gelassenheit und Ernsthaftigkeit an den Tag legte – die Anspannung, die Ken beim Eintreten an ihm bemerkt hatte, war keineswegs aus seiner Haltung verschwunden. Und in seinem Blick lag etwas, das Ken nicht zu deuten vermochte, denn in diesem Moment schoben sich wieder die zwei Twi'lek darüber, die er seit jenem verfluchten Tag viel zu oft vor sich sah. Ein blauhäutiger, noch recht jung, und ein älterer mit einer Haut von stumpfem Grün. Mit gebrochenen Augen sanken sie auf den steinigen Boden zu Kens Füßen. Ihre Hände hielten noch immer die Waffen fest umklammert, die sie mit einer solchen Wut und fast schon unnatürlichen Zähigkeit gegen ihn geführt hatten, dass Ken es einfach nicht geschafft hatte. Er hatte sie nicht entwaffnen oder betäuben können, um sie in ihrer Raserei aufzuhalten. Der Jüngere starb zuerst von seiner Hand. Der Ältere stolperte irgendwann im Kampf und Ken sah immer noch, wie seine Klinge dem Twi'lek in den Nacken fuhr.

Zwei Männer, die Nalen abgestellt hatte, um seinen Vorsprung zu bewahren und ihn daran zu hindern, Qyzen zu befreien.

Zwei sinnlose, sinnlose Tote in diesem Wettlauf um Rajivaris Vermächtnis.

Eine winzige Stimme fragte in Kens Kopf, ob Nalen nicht eigentlich recht hatte. Verdiente er es wirklich, dass Ken sein Leben verschont hatte, während diese beiden seinetwegen gestorben waren?

Ken blinzelte heftig, um die Gesichter zu vertreiben. Endlich wurde sein Blick wieder klar. Seine Finger zitterten und er schloss die Hände zu Fäusten in dem Versuch, es zu verbergen. Nalen, in dessen Richtung er immer noch sah, senkte den Blick, als hätte er etwas von dem darin gelesen, was Ken durch den Kopf gegangen war.

Ken spürte den fragenden Blick von Qyzen und die leichte Besorgnis von Meister Bakarn. Der Jedi-Meister ahnte wohl, was Ken gerade erlebt hatte, denn ihm hatte er sich als Einzigem vor ihrem Abflug nach Coruscant anvertraut.

Ken wusste, dass von ihm eine Antwort erwartet wurde und dass Bakarn ihn die ganze Zeit über genau beobachtete. Er zwang sich zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Er musste tun, was notwendig war, um Meisterin Yuon zu helfen.

„Etwas Unterstützung könnten wir schon gebrauchen", sagte er nach einem letzten Zögern. Qyzen schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf, doch das ignorierte Ken und fuhr fort: „Aber ich kann diese Entscheidung jetzt noch nicht treffen. Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ich zuvor wissen muss. Deshalb möchte ich Euch, Meister Bakarn, um ein Gespräch bitten. Und Euch auch, Nalen – unter vier Augen."

Meister Bakarn, die Brauen leicht zusammengezogen, neigte zustimmend den Kopf. Dann lächelte er sein väterliches warmes Lächeln, das Ken sofort für ihn eingenommen hatte. „Das ist nur legitim, junger Jedi. Und es trifft sich gut, denn ich habe ebenfalls noch etwas mit Euch und Eurem Freund hier zu besprechen."

„Ich werde warten", sagte Nalen, nickte kurz in die Runde und verließ Kens Zimmer.

„Keine gute Idee", meldete Qyzen, als die Tür sich geschlossen hatte, wieder seine Bedenken an. Er verschränkte die kräftigen Arme vor der Brust. „Ich mag ihn nicht."

„Etwas anderes hätte mich bei dir auch gewundert", erwiderte Ken ein wenig amüsiert. „Wenigstens du scheinst dir sicher zu sein, was du von Nalen zu halten hast." Er holte tief Atem und versuchte das unangenehme Gefühl zu vertreiben, dass sich in seinem Inneren festgesetzt hatte. Aber es wollte nicht weichen.

„Setzt Euch doch, bitte." Ken bot dem Älteren einen der runden Sessel an. Der Jedi-Meister ließ sich nieder, Ken tat es ihm gleich. Qyzen blieb stehen.

„Wie schätzt Ihr Nalen ein, Meister Bakarn? Ich meine - er hat über Wochen oder sogar Monate Rajivaris Lehren in sich aufgenommen. Als ich ihn vor der Schmiede traf, war er wie besessen. Ist er jetzt wirklich wieder er selbst und von dem Einfluss der dunklen Seite befreit?"

„Das ist er, junger Jedi. Ich selbst habe ihn längere Zeit mit Hilfe der Macht behandelt, nachdem er von seinen Verletzungen genesen war. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, ist Nalens Geist wieder klar." Meister Bakarn war neben Satele Shan, die sich vor allem auf die Physis verstand, der fähigste Macht-Heiler, den Ken kannte und den es im Orden gab. Wenn er das sagte, dann gab es daran keinen Zweifel. Ken hörte es mit einer gewissen Erleichterung.

„Aber Nalen ist noch labil, Ken'arryn. Wer wäre das nicht - nach solch einer Erfahrung? Ich persönlich möchte nur ungern Rajivaris Fallen auslösen und schutzlos hindurchgehen, so wie er es getan hat."

„Nein, das ist wirklich nicht erstrebenswert", stimmte Ken ihm zu. Er hatte auch nicht alle dieser Täuschungen mit der richtigen, vorgeschriebenen Handlung beantwortet. Sein Kopf schmerzte fast wieder, als er nur daran dachte. Und Nalen hatte keinerlei Training gehabt, um sich dagegen abzuschirmen.

„Aber egal ob Ihr seine Hilfe annehmen möchtet oder nicht – er stellt uns noch immer vor ein Problem. Er hat es abgelehnt, sich in der Macht ausbilden zu lassen. Zum zweiten Mal."

„Was?" Ken zog die Stirn in Falten. Das hatte er wirklich nicht erwartet. „Wie stellt er sich das denn vor? Er hat Fähigkeiten, die geschult werden müssen, damit er sie kontrollieren kann und nicht umgekehrt. Er müsste das doch selbst am besten verstehen! Und – wieso zum zweiten Mal?" Ken hatte bisher angenommen, dass Nalens Empfänglichkeit für die Macht bisher einfach noch niemandem aufgefallen war, weil er sich normalerweise von den Jedi fernhielt.

Meister Bakarn belehrte ihn jedoch eines Besseren. „Wir haben Nalen schon einmal angeboten, sich zum Jedi ausbilden zu lassen. Er ist Meisterin Yuon Par aufgefallen, als sie vor ein paar Wochen kurz auf Tython weilte und Kalikori besuchte. Aber da war die Auseinandersetzung mit den Fleischräubern schon in vollem Gange. Um wirkungsvoll einzugreifen, sind und waren uns die Hände gebunden, wie du weißt. Nalen gab uns klar und deutlich zu verstehen, dass er mit uns und unseren Lehren nichts zu tun haben wollte. Damals machte er noch keine Anstalten, seine Machtsensitivität in irgendeiner Form zu nutzen oder überhaupt nutzen zu wollen. Erst Rajivaris Holocron hat ihn wohl dazu gebracht, das zu ändern."

„Hat er nein gesagt, bevor oder nachdem er das Holocron gefunden hatte?" warf Qyzen ein.

Ken und Bakarn wechselten einen Blick. „Das könnte ebenfalls ein Grund sein, warum er damals ablehnte. Er hatte schon einen ‚Lehrer' …"

„Oder es lag einfach daran, dass er uns Jedi für einen Haufen Feiglinge hält, die viele Worte machen, aber im Ernstfall nichts tun. Und was sein Dorf betrifft, bin ich mit ihm sogar einer Meinung. Wenn der Orden auf Tython eingegriffen hätte, um die Twi'leks zu schützen, dann wäre das alles gar nicht passiert."

Ken schob das Kinn vor, bereit, seine Ansicht zu verteidigen, aber Bakarn seufzte nur, statt ihn zurechtzuweisen. „Auch wir Jedi stehen nicht über den Gesetzen der Republik. Ich weiß, dass dir Kalikori nicht gleichgültig ist. Aber der Rat …"

„Der Rat kann sich schon einmal darauf gefasst machen, dass ich wieder vor ihm stehen werde, wenn wir Yuon geholfen haben. Die Leute von Kalikori verdienen ein Leben ohne Angst vor Angriffen – und ihr auf Tython habt lange genug weggeschaut."

Bakarn hob eine Hand zum Zeichen, dass er genug gehört hatte. Er blickte Ken durchdringend an. „Möglicherweise haben wir Eure und auch Nalens Kritik verdient, junger Jedi. Euer Auftreten vor dem Rat hat den einen oder anderen zum Nachdenken gebracht. Mich eingeschlossen. Über eine Lösung dieses Problems wird auf jeden Fall noch zu reden sein. Aber jetzt werden wir erst einmal die Probleme angehen, vor denen wir direkt stehen."

Ken nickte und kam sich einen Moment lang ziemlich vermessen vor, dass er mit Meister Bakarn auf diese Art gesprochen hatte. Vor kurzem war er noch Padawan gewesen und hätte sich das dreimal überlegt. Aber jetzt … hatte er sich eine Aufgabe gestellt. Und er würde sie verfolgen, bis er eine Lösung fand. Immerhin war er jetzt ein vollwertiger Jedi. Mit allen Rechten und Pflichten.

Andererseits hatte Meister Bakarn mit seinem letzten Satz voll und ganz recht.

„Natürlich. Meisterin Yuons Gesundheit hat Priorität. Und Nalen …"

„Er muss ausgebildet werden! Sonst wird er immer eine latente Gefahr für seine Umgebung bleiben! Sprecht mit ihm, Ken'arryn. Vielleicht sagt er Euch mehr über seine Gründe als mir und Ihr könnt ihn überzeugen."

„Ich werde tun, was ich kann, Meister Bakarn. Allerdings weiß ich noch nicht viel über ihn und unsere Begegnungen bisher waren … nicht besonders erfreulich."

Bakarn hob eine Augenbraue. „Nicht nur ‚eure' Begegnungen", sagte er betont. Ken wurde es kalt, als er wieder an die beiden toten Twi'lek denken musste.

„Ich werde damit klarkommen, Meister Bakarn."

Jetzt tat er es noch nicht wirklich, das wussten sie beide. Aber das war ein Thema, über das Ken nicht besonders gern vor Qyzen sprechen wollte. Der Trandoshaner besaß eine Einstellung zum Töten von Gegnern, die der von Ken genau zuwiderlief. Zum Glück hatten sie eine Einigung gefunden, an die Qyzen sich wortgetreu hielt.

Der ältere Jedi blickte dem jüngeren prüfend ins Gesicht. Ken verzog keine Miene. Es gibt keine Gefühle, nur Frieden … ‚Schön wär's', dachte Ken. Es gab Momente, da erschienen ihm die Sätze des Kodex wie leere Worthülsen. Ein Ideal, fern von dem, was sich in seinem Inneren wirklich abspielte. Denn das, was es laut Kodex gar nicht geben sollte, gab es in ihm drinnen definitiv. Daran hatte auch der Schritt vom Padawan zum vollwertigen Jedi nichts geändert.

Als Ken schon dachte, Meister Bakarn würde das Thema wieder fallenlassen, sagte der Ältere: „Man kann manche retten, junger Freund. Manchmal sogar viele. Aber leider nicht jeden, auch wenn man es gern tun würde. Ich weiß, das ist eine der schwersten Lektionen, die man als Jedi zu lernen hat. Ich habe einst vor den gleichen Gedanken und Fragen gestanden. So wie jeder von uns. Aber ich bin sicher, Ihr werdet die Antworten finden, die Ihr sucht."

Ken war überrascht. So etwas in der Art hätte auch Meister Joren sagen können.

Mit einem Lächeln, in dem Verständnis und echte Anteilnahme lagen, erhob sich Meister Bakarn. „Ich werde Euch keinen Rat geben, was Eure Entscheidung betrifft. Aber ich denke, es wäre gut für Euch beide, wenn Ihr Nalens Unterstützung annehmt."

‚Gut für uns beide? Ach ja?' Bei Kens fragend gerunzelter Stirn vertiefte sich Bakarn Lächeln noch etwas. „Findet es selbst heraus. Ich für meinen Teil werde mich jetzt auf die Suche nach einem verspäteten Abendessen begeben. Meinen Reisegefährten werde ich ebenfalls dazu einladen. So habt ihr etwas Zeit, um euch mit Eurem Freund zu besprechen. Bis morgen, Ken'arryn."

„Gibt nicht viel zu besprechen, oder?" sagte Qyzen, nachdem der Jedi-Meister sie alleingelassen hatte. „Sehe es nicht anders als vorher. Dass er nicht lernen will von euch Jedi macht die Sache nicht besser, nur schlechter. Ich bin dagegen. Aber es ist deine Entscheidung, kleiner Jäger. Du bist der Herold. Ich folge."


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Eine Schale voll Wasser

Das Zimmer, das Ken in der Herberge bewohnte, war nicht übermäßig komfortabel. Aber es besaß etwas, das Standard war auf Coruscant – einen wandgroßen Bildschirm. Außer sämtliche Fernsehkanäle des Planeten zu empfangen hatte er noch eine weitere Funktion, die Ken als einzig sinnvoll einstufte: beinahe lebensechte Abbilder von Landschaften der verschiedensten Planeten zu zeigen.

Wie schon an den Abenden zuvor wählte er das alderaanische Meer. Das tiefe Blau des Himmels und das kristallklare Wasser, das diese Farbe spiegelte, füllten Kens Zimmer mit Ruhe und Weite. Nur das Kreischen der Seevögel und der Wind auf seiner Haut fehlten. Ken blickte in die imaginäre Ferne und sog das Gefühl von Heimat in sich auf. Aber es war nun einmal nur eine Projektion, nicht echt genug, um seine Gedanken zur Ruhe zu bringen.

„Weichhaut denkt zu viel", hätte Qyzen gesagt. Treffend wie immer. Ken rieb sich den Nacken und blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die winzigen Wellen, die über die Wasseroberfläche zitterten. Hatte Meister Bakarn das wirklich im Sinn? Dass er bei seiner Suche nach Heilung für Meisterin Yuon auch noch einen machtbegabten Twi'lek mit sich herumschleppte, der vielleicht nicht mehr verrückt war, aber immer noch unvernünftig genug, sich einer Ausbildung zu verweigern? Diesem alten Jedi-Holocron von Rajivari hatte Nalen bereitwillig zugehört, aber bei denjenigen, die ihn aus dem Schlamassel wieder befreit hatten und sich damit auskannten, weigerte er sich? Und trotzdem tauchte er hier auf, um ihm angeblich helfen zu wollen? Ken schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

‚Nicht so schnell, Padawan', hörte er Meister Joren mit seinem typischen Schmunzeln sagen. ‚Alles hat seinen Grund, auch wenn es dir noch so seltsam vorkommt. Sieh hin, hör zu, frage. Und akzeptiere die Antwort.'

„Auch wenn sie mir nicht passt, ich weiß …", murmelte Ken. Er brauchte wohl noch eine kleine Auszeit, bevor er sich wieder mit Nalen und … den Ereignissen auf Tython befasste.

Ken hob die gebrannte Tonschale vom Wandbord und stellte sie auf den niedrigen Tisch. Das von noch etwas ungeschickten, aber eifrigen kleinen Händen geformte Gefäß entlockte Ken ein Lächeln, als er es mit Wasser aus einer Glaskaraffe füllte. Dann ließ er sich auf seinem Bett nieder und richtete seinen Blick auf die Wasseroberfläche.

Es verging nur ein Lidschlag, bis sich kleine runde Tropfen von ihr lösten und gemächlich nach oben stiegen. Ken dirigierte sie mit den Fingerspitzen, wob erst einen dichten Teppich, dann ein Netz, das sich langsam um sich selbst drehte. Tropfen für Tropfen hielt er in der Bewegung und im Gleichgewicht. Ganz konzentriert. Dabei fielen nach und nach alle anderen Gedanken von ihm ab wie welke Blätter.

Gerade als er dabei war, die Wasserperlen zu einer Kugel zu formen, erklang erneut der Türsummer.

Ken hielt die Wasserform mit einem geistigen Befehl in Schwebe und blickte auf. Die Anzeige am Rand des Wandbildes machte ihm deutlich, dass mehr Zeit über seiner Meditation vergangen war, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

„Ja?"

„Nalen Raloch ist hier. Darf ich eintreten?"

„Natürlich, kommt rein!" Ken schnipste wieder nach dem Türsensor und stellte fest, dass ihm diese Art von Fingerübung schon viel zu sehr in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war. ‚Zu faul zum Aufstehen, hm?' Meister Jorens amüsierte Kritik flüsterte aus seiner Erinnerung und Ken musste innerlich lächeln, als er die dazu passende hochgezogene Augenbraue vor sich sah. Rasch erhob er sich.

Als der blauhäutige Twi'lek durch die Tür trat, kam es wohl nicht nur Ken so vor, als würden sie sich erst jetzt wirklich zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Kampf wiederbegegnen. Vorhin, mit Meister Bakarn, war es mehr ein offizieller Besuch gewesen. Jetzt waren sie beide allein.

Ken spürte, dass Nalen nichts von der Anspannung verloren hatte, mit der er schon beim ersten Mal durch die Tür getreten war. Kens Meditation hatte die widersprüchlichen Gefühle in seinem Inneren zur Ruhe gebracht. Auf eine seltsame Weise war er froh darüber, dass Nalen ihn hier aufsuchte und dass von den Verletzungen, die er ihm hatte zufügen müssen, nichts mehr zu sehen war. Und gleichzeitig wollte er ihm eine reinhauen für das, wozu er ihn und seine eigenen Leute auf Tython gezwungen hatte.

Ken wusste, dass Nalen ihm diese Gedanken nicht ansehen würde. Wie alle Jedi konnte er ein Bildnis der Gelassenheit sein, auch wenn es in seinem Inneren manchmal drunter und drüber ging. Eine Maske, die für seine Berufung überlebenswichtig war und immer sein würde. Aber hier und jetzt fühlte er keine Veranlassung, sie weiter zu tragen. Mit dem, um was es ihm ging, war er weder Jedi noch angehender Botschafter, sondern einfach nur Ken.

„Ich war ziemlich überrascht, als ich Eure Nachricht bekam", sagte er und sprach spontan das aus, was ihm als erstes in den Sinn kam. „Meisterin Yuons Arzt hat sie über das Senatsnetz empfangen und mir zugestellt. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, noch einmal etwas von Euch zu hören. Klingt vielleicht komisch, aber ich habe mich darüber gefreut, dass Ihr noch einmal Kontakt zu mir aufgenommen habt. Vor allem", ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf Kens Gesicht, „weil Ihr zum ersten Mal nicht damit gedroht habt, mich umzubringen."

Die Maske nicht aufzusetzen hieß natürlich nicht, dass Ken nicht versuchen würde, Nalen aus der Reserve zu locken. Nalens abwartender Blick wurde zuerst irritiert und dann etwas verlegen.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass Ihr überhaupt antworten würdet. Aber es hat mir keine Ruhe gelassen, seit ich … wieder klar denken konnte."

„Ich habe Euch nie als Feind betrachtet, Nalen. Es ist gut, dass Ihr wieder wohlauf seid. Es hat mir nicht gefallen, dass ich Euch verletzen musste." Etwas in der Art hatte Ken in seiner Antwort zwar schon geschrieben, aber er fand es besser, es noch einmal persönlich zu sagen.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte das auch von mir sagen." Nalens Stimme klang rau. „Ich hätte zu der Zeit nicht gezögert, Euch und Euren Freund zu töten." Er hielt Kens Blick noch einen Moment lang stand, dann wandte er sich ab und presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Zum Glück habt Ihr mich geschlagen."

Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen und Ken bemerkte, dass Nalen seine schwebenden Wasserperlen anstarrte. Nein, eher das, was darunter stand. Die gebrannte Tonschale mit dem Muster aus klauenartigen Löchern am oberen Rand und den Abdrücken von Blättern rundherum.

Nalens blaues Gesicht verlor alle Farbe und wurde grau.

„Diese Schale …" flüsterte er. „Woher habt Ihr …?"

„Sie ist ein Geschenk."

„Von Rusa ..."

Ken nickte, nicht weiter überrascht, dass Nalen das Twi'lek-Mädchen und ihre Tonarbeiten kannte. „Als ich in Kalikori auf der Suche nach Euch war, bin ich ihrer Mutter begegnet. Rusa war zu der Zeit schwerkrank und ihr Vater auf der Suche nach Zutaten für das Medikament, das sie brauchte. Ihre Mutter bat mich, nach ihm zu suchen, weil er noch nicht zurückgekommen war." Ken stockte. Wenn Nalen Rusa kannte, dann kannte er bestimmt auch ihren Vater. Ob man ihm schon erzählt hatte, was mit diesem geschehen war?

Nalen starrte ihn an. „Kreth …" Er schüttelte den Kopf, langsam, als würde er aus einem tiefen Traum erwachen. Sein Blick bohrte sich in den von Ken mit dieser ihm eigenen Intensität, die Ken zum wiederholten Mal fast schmerzte. „Was ist mit ihm?! Sagt doch! Was ist mit Rusa?!" Es schien, als wollte er ihn im nächsten Moment packen und schütteln, damit er endlich weitersprach.

Ken widerstand dem Impuls, einen Schritt zurückzutreten. Also doch nicht. Er seufzte im Stillen und verfluchte die Tatsache, dass er jetzt der Übermittler dieser Botschaft sein musste.

„Rusa geht es wieder besser. Ich habe gefunden, was sie brauchte, und es ihrer Mutter gegeben. Die beiden brachten mir diese Schale zum Tempel, weil Rusa sich bedanken wollte. Sie erwischten mich gerade noch, bevor wir hierher flogen."

Nalen schloss kurz die Augen, offensichtlich erleichtert ob dieser Worte. Aber Ken musste noch mehr berichten: „Ihr Vater … es tut mir leid, Nalen, aber er hat es nicht geschafft. Ich glaube, es war eine dieser Manka-Katzen, hinter denen er her war. Ich fand nur noch seine Leiche und eine Holonachricht für seine Familie."

Ken hatte den Eindruck, dass Nalens Gesicht noch mehr an Farbe verlor als ohnehin schon.

„Nein", stieß der Twi'lek hervor. „Nein! NEIN!"

In ohnmächtiger Wut holte er aus und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand von Kens Zimmer. Es knackte bedenklich, was Nalen aber nicht einmal zu bemerken schien. Noch einmal hob er die Faust, aber Ken fasste rasch nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn fest.

„Hört auf! Ihr werdet euch noch verletzten. Falls Ihr das nicht schon geschafft habt." Die Haut an Nalens Fingerknöcheln war aufgerissen und blutete leicht, aber der Twi'lek achtete gar nicht darauf. Ein wildes Flackern lag in seinen Augen, als er Ken ansah. „Lasst los!"

Ken tat ihm den Gefallen. „Er war ein Freund von Euch?" fragte er, einer Ahnung folgend.

„Ja. Das war er." Nalens Stimme war kaum zu hören, als er antwortete. Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen an die Schläfen und schüttelte den Kopf, erst langsam, dann immer heftiger. Seine Lekku zuckten. „Er hat … ich … bei allen Göttern, wieso?! Was ist nur mit mir passiert?! Wie konnte ich das vergessen?!" Mit jedem Wort war Nalens Stimme lauter geworden. Er blickte Ken mit einem Ausdruck von tiefstem Entsetzen in die Augen – Entsetzen über sich selbst.

„Was vergessen?"

Ein paar Herzschläge lang blieb Nalen stumm. Er starrte an Ken vorbei die leere Wand seines Zimmers an und schien sie doch nicht zu sehen. Dann endlich antwortete er, stockend und mit gepresster Stimme:

„Kreth hatte mich gebeten, ihm zu helfen. Manka-Katzen sind gefährlich, auch wenn man ein guter Jäger ist. Er sagte mir, dass es Rusa schlecht ginge und dass er die Zähne einer Katze für die Medizin bräuchte. Und ich versprach, ihn zu begleiten. Aber meine Gedanken kreisten nur noch um die Macht, die Rajivaris Holocron mir verhieß, und um Euch, denn Ihr fingt plötzlich an, Euch einzumischen! So schnell, wie ich es versprochen hatte, so schnell vergaß ich es auch wieder! Kreth hat auf mich vertraut und ich habe es einfach vergessen! Natürlich hat er es dann allein versucht, als die Zeit drängte, er hat noch nie gern um Hilfe gebeten. Aber er hat es nicht geschafft, und ich bin schuld daran! Meinetwegen ist er jetzt tot!"

Nalens Stimme bebte. Er blickte wild um sich. Ken befürchtete schon, er würde im nächsten Moment erneut auf die Wand einschlagen. Aber stattdessen ließ Nalen sich langsam in einen der runden Sessel sinken und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen.

Etwas zupfte an Kens Gedanken, schon während er sprachlos zugehört hatte. Die Wasserform drohte sich aufzulösen. Rasch griff Ken mit der Macht nach ihr und ließ die Tropfen sanft zurück in die Schale gleiten, bevor sie auf dem Teppich landeten. Dann sah er wieder zu Nalen. In seinem Inneren krampfte sich etwas zusammen. Ken schluckte und wusste immer noch nicht, was er sagen sollte. Wider Willen empfand er Mitleid mit ihm.

„Es war seine Entscheidung, allein zu gehen, nicht die Eure", sagte er schließlich.

„Er ging allein, weil der, der die meiste Erfahrung mit der Jagd auf Manka-Katzen hatte, nicht gekommen ist! Ich an seiner Stelle hätte dasselbe getan, um meine Tochter zu retten." Nalen hob den Kopf und musterte Ken mit einer Mischung aus Unverständnis und Abwehr. „Hört auf damit, Jedi. Ich weiß, was in meiner Verantwortung liegt und was nicht."

„Ist das so?" Ken stellte fest, dass seine Stimme plötzlich merklich kühler klang. Er sammelte sich und ging innerlich einen Schritt auf Abstand. Zumindest versuchte er es. „Dann wisst Ihr sicher auch, dass er nicht der einzige gewesen ist, der sterben musste."

Nalen öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber dann schwieg er, mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den hellen Augen. Seine Hände, die auf seinen Knien lagen, schlossen sich langsam. Irgendwie schien er bereits zu erwarten, was Ken ihm zu sagen hatte.

Ken registrierte das nur ganz am Rande. Seine Kehle war eng geworden bei der Erinnerung an zwei Twi'lek-Gesichter mit erstarrten Augen.

„Ihr hattet drei Eurer Freunde in der Wasserfallhöhle zurückgelassen, um Qyzen zu bewachen. Vielleicht habt Ihr die in der Zwischenzeit ja auch vergessen. Ich allerdings nicht! Denn zwei von ihnen sind unter meiner Klinge gestorben!"

„Ich weiß." Nalens Stimme klang heiser, aber gefasst. „Yosh hat es mir übermittelt, als er wieder bei Bewusstsein war."

Ken merkte, dass seine Hände wieder zu zittern begannen. Die unterdrückten Gefühle brachen sich allmählich Bahn. Jetzt war er es, der am liebsten gegen die Wand geschlagen hätte. Aber so würde er sich nicht gehen lassen.

„Einen von ihnen konnte ich betäuben, ja, aber das hat mich viel mehr Kraft gekostet, als es sollte. Auch die beiden anderen waren so … stark, so schnell und beinahe unangreifbar. Fast wie ausgebildete Jedi. Was hattet Ihr mit Ihnen angestellt?! Wieso konnte ich sie einfach nicht betäuben?"

„Mit Rajivaris Techniken konnte ich ihre Kraft und ihre Schnelligkeit stärken. Und ich gab ihnen einen Schutz gegen Angriffe der Macht, die sie kampfunfähig machen würden. Das hat auch mir eine Menge Kraft abverlangt, sonst hätte ich bei unserem Kampf vielleicht länger durchgehalten."

„Und das hat sie ihr Leben gekostet!" fauchte Ken und erntete von Nalen einen überraschten Blick. Es war nicht üblich, dass ein Jedi Ärger oder gar Zorn zeigte. Eigentlich war es im Orden sogar verpönt. Schließlich führte es der offiziellen Lehre nach ohne viele Umwege zur „dunklen Seite", diese Gefühle überhaupt zuzulassen. Aber Meister Joren war schon immer etwas unkonventioneller gewesen als seine Mit-Jedi und sein ehemaliger Padawan stand ihm darin in nichts nach.

„Ich wollte sie nicht töten, um Qyzen da wieder rauszuholen! Aber sie … Hattet Ihr ihnen mit Hilfe der Macht auch befohlen, mich entweder aufzuhalten oder bei dem Versuch draufzugehen? Euren eigenen Leuten, deren ‚Schutz' doch angeblich immer Euer oberstes Ziel war?"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht!" widersprach Nalen aufgebracht. Nun war es doch um seine Ruhe geschehen. „Sie sollten euch aufhalten, aber ich habe ihnen niemals befohlen, sinnlos in den sicheren Tod zu gehen!"

„Aber genau das haben sie getan! Verdammt, Nalen, Ihr habt mich damit gezwungen, zwei Twi'lek zu töten, mit denen ich keinerlei Streit hatte! Mit einem von ihnen habe ich ein paar Tage zuvor sogar noch in Kalikori gesprochen! Sie ließen sich nicht betäuben und sie ließen mir durch ihre Stärke nicht die Möglichkeit des Rückzugs, um Verstärkung zu holen! Sie hätten mich getötet, wenn ich nicht schneller als sie damit gewesen wäre! Sie ließen mir keine Wahl!"

Ken hätte am liebsten laut geschrien vor Zorn und Hilflosigkeit – wie in dem Moment, als er genau das während des Kampfes erkannte. Dass er sich selbst nur retten konnte, wenn er es irgendwie schaffte, diese drei hochgeputschten rasenden Kämpfer auszuschalten. Die eigenen Gefühle auszuschalten. Letztendlich war es ihm gelungen. Aber der Preis dafür war einfach zu hoch.

Kens Herz schlug heftig. Er hatte sich während seiner Worte auf die Lehne eines Sessels gestützt. Seine Finger bohrten sich in das glatte Lederimitat. Nalen, starr und reglos, saß ihm gegenüber, einen schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Kens Augen hielten seinen flackernden Blick fest. Die nächsten Worte kosteten Ken einiges an Überwindung:

„Wisst Ihr, dass ich immer noch Ihre Gesichter sehe? Ich träume von ihnen! Ich habe sie inzwischen mehr als einmal umgebracht! Ich will, dass das aufhört! Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich dagegen tun kann! Es gibt nichts, was das ungeschehen machen könnte! Gar nichts!"

Nalen schluckte. Er setzte zu einer Antwort an, fand aber keine Worte und blieb stumm. Sein Blick konnte der Anklage in Kens Augen nicht länger standhalten. Er starrte auf seine Hände. Das Schweigen hing zwischen den beiden jungen Männern wie ein unsichtbarer Vorhang aus Blei.

Nalens leise Worte durchdrangen ihn schließlich: „Es tut mir leid, Ken'arryn. Ich habe niemals gewollt, dass so etwas passiert. Nicht, solange ich bei Sinnen war. Bei den Göttern, ich begreife immer noch nicht, wie das alles geschehen konnte! Hätte ich dieses verfluchte Holocron doch niemals angerührt! Dieser alte Meister … er bot mir die Macht und das Wissen, um die Feinde meines Dorfes zu vernichten. Ich wollte beides! Ich wollte lernen, was er wusste, um meine Leute vor dieser ständigen Bedrohung zu schützen! Stattdessen war ich am Ende nahe daran, sie in einen sinnlosen Krieg gegen Euren Orden zu führen. Das wäre das Ende von Kalikori gewesen."

Nalen schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Miene sah aus wie versteinert.

„Erst dachte ich, es wären nur Benneth und Lian … und Yosh, die … Aber jetzt ist es auch Kreth. Bahlea und Rusa. Ihr und Euer Freund. Sind da noch mehr, die ich in diesen Wahnsinn mit hineingezogen habe?"

„Keine Ahnung." Ken löste die Finger von der Lehne und ließ sich nun ebenfalls in einen der Sessel sinken. Er fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt.

„Es war nicht Eure Schuld, Ken'arryn. Ihr konntet nichts anderes tun, als Euch zu verteidigen. Ich allein bin für ihren Tod verantwortlich."

Dachte er wirklich, ein Jedi konnte es sich so einfach machen? „Es war immer noch meine Hand, die die Klinge führte. Ich bin nicht weniger verantwortlich als Ihr!"

Nalen erwiderte nichts. Weder er noch Ken waren sonderlich erpicht darauf, sich um diese zweifelhafte Ehre zu streiten.

Wieder hing das Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Resignation lag darin. Trauer. Eine unterschwellige Fassungslosigkeit über den unglücklichen Gang der Ereignisse, die einfach nicht weichen wollte. Und doch fühlte sich etwas anders an als zuvor, obwohl Ken den Unterschied noch nicht benennen konnte.

Ken dachte an Rusa, die ihren Vater nie wiedersehen würde – den erschöpften Twi'lek, den er nur als Holoschemen kannte. Und die anderen … die anderen! Mit Bestürzung erkannte Ken, dass er bis eben nicht einen einzigen Gedanken an ihre Angehörigen verschwendet hatte.

„Hatten die beiden Familie? … Benneth und Lian?" Bisher waren die beiden Twi'lek nur namenlose Gesichter für Ken gewesen. Seine Zunge weigerte sich im ersten Moment sogar, die Namen auszusprechen, den letzten Abstand zu überwinden, den er noch zu ihnen gehalten hatte. Ken tat es nun, auch wenn es ihm einen Stich versetzte. Ein paar feige Herzschläge lang hoffte er, dass sie beide allein lebten.

„Benneth hat eine Frau und einen erwachsenen Sohn. Er war Jäger, hat die Jüngeren in den Waffentechniken unterrichtet. Beim Fest des Erwachens im letzten Jahr ist er mal gegen mich angetreten … Lian war kaum älter als Ihr. Seine Eltern bewirtschaften eine unserer Plantagen. Er und Yosh waren Benneths talentierteste Schüler. Wir sind oft zusammen unterwegs gewesen."

„Na wunderbar", seufzte Ken und rieb sich die Stirn. Er ahnte so langsam, was ihm noch bevorstand. Als Nalen vorhin durch die Tür gekommen war, hatte er sich gefragt, ob er das im Fall des Falles auch könnte – jemandem, dem er übel mitgespielt hätte, erneut gegenüberzutreten. Die Antwort auf diese Frage würde Ken schneller finden als gedacht – denn genau das würde er tun müssen. Allerdings bei den Angehörigen seiner Opfer. Ken fluchte im Stillen. Auf so etwas, auf all das hier hatte ihn seine Ausbildung nicht vorbereitet! Wahrscheinlich, weil es gar nicht ging.

Müde fuhr er sich durch das kurze Haar und bemerkte, dass Nalen ihn beobachtete.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es einen Jedi überhaupt berühren würde, jemanden im Kampf zu töten …"

Ken zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ihr in Kalikori habt wirklich eine interessante Meinung von uns. Ein Jedi tötet nicht, wenn es einen anderen Weg gibt. Und den gibt es fast immer! Wenn mir das weniger wichtig gewesen wäre, dann wäre ich zu den Wächtern oder zu den Rittern gegangen. Aber ich habe gelernt, um ein Vermittler zu werden – jemand, der weiterdenkt und andere darin unterstützt, Lösungen zu finden, auf die sie vorher nicht gekommen sind. Nur bei mir selber habe ich kläglich versagt, wie's aussieht. Wärt Ihr nicht heute hier aufgetaucht, würde ich mich wahrscheinlich immer noch fragen, wie ich mit dieser unseligen Geschichte umgehen soll."

„Was habt Ihr vor?" wollte Nalen wissen.

Ken erwiderte seinen fragenden Blick und stellte fest, dass sein Zorn auf den Twi'lek verflogen war. Jetzt verstand er auch, was sich während ihres Gespräches verändert hatte. Alle diese Ereignisse, von denen Ken dachte, sie wären nur schwer zu überwinden, verbanden sie beide im Grunde miteinander. Keiner von ihnen hatte letztendlich gewollt, was passiert war. Und jetzt saßen sie hier - zwei junge Männer, die nach einem Weg suchten, mit den Folgen ihrer Auseinandersetzung umzugehen. Vielleicht würden sie ihn gemeinsam eher finden als jeder für sich allein. Nalen hatte den Anfang gemacht, indem er zu ihm kam. Und Ken war auf den nächsten Schritt gestoßen worden, gerade eben erst, auch wenn er schon lange überfällig war. Ken spürte, wie ein Funke Energie wieder in ihm erwachte.

„Etwas, das ich schon längst hätte tun sollen. Mich mit ihren Familien in Verbindung setzen, so wie Ihr es bei mir getan habt. Ich habe zwar noch keine Ahnung, was ich ihnen sagen werde, aber …" Ken schüttelte den Kopf. „Himmel, ich begreif's nicht, wieso ich erst jetzt daran denke! Aber auf Tython ging am Ende alles so verflixt schnell. Meisterin Yuons Zusammenbruch, das Raumschiff nach Coruscant, das wenig später starten sollte und uns mitnahm … Und hier ist die Lage auch nicht gerade rosig."

„Das kann Euch niemand vorwerfen", sagte Nalen bestimmt. „Ihr müsst Eurer Meisterin helfen. Die Lebenden gehen vor." Er beugte sich nach vorn und strich mit einem Finger über den Rand von Rusas Schale, fuhr die Umrisse der Blattabdrücke in der Wandung nach. Er sah sehr nachdenklich dabei aus. „Unsere Matriarchin hat die beiden Familien mit Sicherheit über alles informiert, was geschehen ist. Aber Ihr habt Recht. Das ist nicht das gleiche. Ich bin verantwortlich dafür. Ich hätte schon auf Tython Kontakt zu Benneths und Lians Familien aufnehmen müssen! Ich habe daran gedacht, aber … ich muss zugeben, ich wusste nicht, wie. Bei Euch erschien es mir … leichter."

‚Ich bin ja auch noch ziemlich lebendig', dachte Ken. Aber er verstand nur zu gut, was Nalen meinte. Diese zwei Nachrichten aufzunehmen würde so ziemlich das Schwerste werden, was er bisher in seinem Leben getan hatte.

„Ich werde es auch tun", sagte Nalen entschlossen. „Vielleicht kann Euer Meister Bakarn unsere Nachrichten mitnehmen, wenn er zurückfliegt?"

„Ich weiß was Besseres. Meisterin Yuons Arzt hat Zugang zu einer Direktverbindung über den Senat. Er kann sie gleich weiterleiten, das geht viel schneller. Er stellt mir sowieso alle Nachrichten zu, die hier für mich eintreffen. Wenn wir sie an Eure Matriarchin adressieren, dann bekommt Kalikori sie auf jeden Fall."

„Das klingt gut. Kolovish wird sie dann übermitteln. Allerdings kann ich zurzeit nichts aufnehmen. Mein Kom-Gerät hat bei unserem Kampf etwas abgekriegt, es war nicht mehr zu reparieren. Wisst Ihr, wo ich hier so ein Gerät erwerben kann?"

„Das braucht Ihr nicht. Ich leihe Euch eins. Es gehört eigentlich Meisterin Yuon, aber sie kann es momentan sowieso nicht benutzen."

Ken stand auf und ging zu einem Schränkchen hinüber, um die oberste Schublade zu öffnen. Aus einem Lederetui entnahm er das Kom-Gerät, entfernte Yuons Speicherkristall und schob einen bisher ungenutzten in den Slot. Dann hielt er Nalen das Gerät hin, der es nach einem kurzen Zögern entgegennahm. Er betrachtete Ken mit einem langen Blick, dann neigte er plötzlich den Kopf in der gleichen respektvollen Geste, wie er es schon vorhin getan hatte.

„Ich danke Euch, Ken'arryn", sagte er aufblickend. „Für alles. Ihr habt mir geholfen, als ich noch nicht einmal ahnte, dass ich Hilfe brauchte. Ihr habt Rusa gerettet. Und Ihr habt mir berichtet, was mit Kreth geschehen ist. Kolovish und ihre Tochter haben mich im Tempel besucht, aber nichts davon gesagt." Nalen schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie waren so … verständnisvoll, dass ich es fast nicht mehr aushielt. Vielleicht wollten sie damit warten, bis ich wieder zurück im Dorf war. Aber ich konnte nicht … ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihnen allen wieder unter die Augen treten sollte. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich dort wirklich wieder willkommen wäre."

„Das werdet Ihr wohl nur herausfinden, wenn Ihr das nächste Mal dort seid. Nalen, Ihr wart krank. Der Einfluss von Rajivari, seine Fallen, diese irrsinnige Maschine – all das hat Eurem Geist sehr zugesetzt …"

„Sagt es ruhig – ich war verrückt", meinte Nalen trocken. „Vielleicht bin ich es immer noch. Einige Eurer Meister schienen das jedenfalls zu glauben."

„Meister Kaedan hat Euch das wohl gesagt? Ich kenne ihn noch nicht lange, aber er scheint mir etwas … vorschnell. Wir hatten auch so unsere Differenzen. Und Meisterin Shan ist ziemlich direkt. Aber Meister Bakarn ist derjenige, der sich am besten mit der Psyche auskennt. Und er hat Euch entlassen."

Die Entscheidung, die Ken noch zu treffen hatte, fiel ihm plötzlich erstaunlich leicht. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr immer noch verrückt seid. Dafür seht Ihr die Dinge viel zu klar. Und selbst wenn der eine oder andere das denkt – beweist ihm das Gegenteil! Nachdem Ihr zurück seid. Wir könnten hier wirklich etwas Hilfe gebrauchen, auch wenn Qyzen das anders sieht. Aber es ist meine Entscheidung. Und ich nehme Euer Angebot an."

Ken erwiderte Nalens erfreuten und gleichzeitig erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck mit einem Lächeln, von dem er im ersten Moment gar nicht wusste, woher es kam. Es schien ihm, als hätte er gerade einen Schritt über einen Abgrund getan, der sich jetzt langsam hinter ihnen schloss. Es war ein seltsames, aber auch ein gutes Gefühl.

„Ihr seid anders als die Jedi im Tempel", sagte Nalen und blickte ihn aufmerksam an. „Die meisten, außer Meister Bakarn, haben mich gemieden, was ich ihnen nicht verdenken kann. Ich war auch nicht sonderlich wild auf ihre Gesellschaft. Aber Ihr … Ihr vertraut mir? Warum?"

„Weil Ihr hier seid. Weil Ihr Euch dem stellt, was geschehen ist. Weil wir beide wahrscheinlich mehr gemeinsam haben, als es auf den ersten Blick aussieht. Und weil Ihr mir jetzt schon geholfen habt, ein paar Dinge klarer zu sehen als zuvor. Also – Ihr seid dabei."

Ken streckte dem Twi'lek seine Hand entgegen. Nalen nickte stumm und ergriff sie. Zum ersten Mal sah Ken ein winziges Lächeln auf seinem ernsten Gesicht.

„Ja, Ken'arryn. Mit allem, was in meiner Macht steht."

Kens Blick begegnete Nalens hellen Augen, und der junge Jedi fügte spontan hinzu: „Wenn wir ein Heilmittel für Meisterin Yuon gefunden haben, werde ich Eure Hilfe erst recht brauchen. Ich will zurück nach Tython und dem Rat gehörig auf die Füße treten. Kalikori braucht endlich eine vernünftige Lösung für die Bedrohung durch die Fleischräuber. Und wen sollte ich dafür besser um Unterstützung bitten als Euch?"

Nalen schien seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Dann glomm Hoffnung in seinen Augen auf. „Ihr wollt den Rat der Jedi überzeugen und eine Lösung für Kalikori finden?"

„Das habe ich vor."

Nalens Blick wurde abschätzend. „Ihr wärt der erste Jedi, der das versucht."

Ken hob eine Augenbraue. „Ihr wisst doch selber, wie hartnäckig ich sein kann."

„Nur allzu gut … deshalb würde ich es Euch fast zutrauen."

„Und? Seid Ihr auch bei dieser Sache dabei?"

Etwas Herausforderndes lag jetzt in Nalens winzigem Lächeln.

„Mit meinem Leben, wenn es sein muss."


	3. Chapter 3

Als Ken am nächsten Morgen auf den Flur der Herberge trat, fühlte er sich wie gerädert. Die Nacht war einfach zu kurz gewesen. Aber er hatte getan, wozu er sich am Abend entschlossen hatte. Obwohl es ihm weiß Gott nicht leicht gefallen war. Zwei Holonachrichten an die Familien von Benneth und Lian warteten auf seinem Kom-Gerät auf ihre Übertragung.  
Dazu kam eine Botschaft an die Matriarchin des Dorfes, in der er sie über Nalens Verbleiben auf Coruscant unterrichtete und sie bat, ihre Nachrichten an die Familien weiterzuleiten. Außerdem hatte er ihr mitgeteilt, dass er sich des Problemfalls Kalikori annehmen würde, und sie um Informationen über frühere Verhandlungen mit der Republik und dem Jeditempel gebeten. Das gleiche hatte er auch für Satele Shan und Jaric Kaedan aufgenommen. Ken konnte sich Meisterin Shans zusammengezogene Augenbrauen und den missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck von Meister Kaedan beim Ansehen lebhaft vorstellen. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob einer von beiden ihm überhaupt Informationen zustellen würde. Am besten hielt er sich erstmal an Meister Bakarn, wenn er neben seinen Aufgaben im Senat dafür Zeit fand. Der würde ihn vielleicht noch am ehesten unterstützen.  
Zuletzt hatte Ken noch einen kurzen Film für Rusa aufgezeichnet, um ihr zu zeigen, wofür er ihr Geschenk nutzte. Eine Wassermeditation war einfach das Beste gewesen, was er machen konnte, um hinterher Ruhe und wenigstens noch etwas Schlaf finden zu können.  
In dem kleinen Gastraum der Herberge saßen Qyzen und Meister Bakarn an einem der Tische. Die anderen verspäteten Frühstücksgäste ließen mindestens einen Tisch Abstand zu den beiden. Qyzen hatte wohl wieder einmal jeden, der sich an einen der Nachbartische setzen wollte, mit seinem breitesten, hintergründigsten Trandoshanerlächeln bedacht, bei dem die Reißzähne in seinem Gebiss besonders gut zur Geltung kamen. Jeder, der das zu Gesicht bekam, setzte sich so weit weg von ihm wie möglich. Neugierige Mithörer inklusive.  
Ken nahm bei den beiden Platz und entdeckte erfreut eine dampfende Kanne mitten auf dem Tisch.  
„Ihr seht aus, als hättet Ihr eine anstrengende Nacht hinter Euch", sagte Meister Bakarn. Hörte er da eine gewisse Neugier in seiner Stimme?  
„Das war sie. Aber das war es wert." Ken unterdrückte ein Gähnen und goss sich einen Becher dieses belebenden schwarzen Getränks ein, das er hier kennen und schätzen gelernt hatte. Nach ein paar Schlucken fühlte er sich wach genug, um den beiden kurz von seiner gestrigen Unterredung zu berichten.  
In Meister Bakarns Miene las Ken, wie erwartet, Einverständnis. Qyzen dagegen grollte leise, als er von Kens Entscheidung erfuhr. „Ich traue ihm nicht, dem Trickser", wiederholte er. „Ist unberechenbar."  
„Wirst du es trotzdem versuchen, Qyzen? Auch wenn es dir widerstrebt?" Ken blickte seinen Kameraden ernst an. Qyzen knurrte. „Wenn es sein muss … Du bist der Herold. Ich folge. Aber ich werde ihn keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen lassen!"  
„Danke, mein Freund." Mehr konnte Ken für den Anfang nicht erwarten.  
Qyzen machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Was ist mit der Kraft, die er hat? Du hast nicht gesagt, ob er nun lernen wird."  
„Darüber haben wir gestern noch nicht gesprochen. Wir hatten erst einmal das zu klären, was uns beide betraf. Und dann musste ich Nalen mitteilen, dass in all dem Schlamassel noch ein weiterer Freund von ihm sein Leben verloren hat. Das war genug für einen Abend."  
„Alles hat seine Zeit", nickte Meister Bakarn und goss sich noch einen Tee ein.  
Qyzen schnaubte leicht entrüstet. „Es ist aber wichtig, kleiner Jäger! Du sagtest, er reißt Höhlen ein. Will nicht neben einem Haus stehen, wenn er nicht kontrollieren kann, was er tut."  
„Das mit der Höhle sah schon ziemlich kontrolliert aus", meinte Ken und fand es etwas erstaunlich, wie schnell er bereit war, den Twi'lek zu verteidigen. Oder zumindest die Einschätzungen zu korrigieren, die Qyzen von ihm hatte.  
„Nalen ist nicht verrückt. Nicht mehr. Er ist … auf der Suche nach etwas, würde ich sagen. Das, was auf Tython geschehen ist, hat uns beide verändert. Und trotzdem teilen wir denselben Weg. Er hat ein paar Fähigkeiten, die uns dabei helfen können, mit unserer Aufgabe weiterzukommen, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Und ich werde ihn und seine Leute dabei unterstützen, eine Lösung für das Fleischräuberproblem zu finden. Auch wenn das kein offizieller Auftrag des Jedirates ist."  
Ken sah Meister Bakarn an und erwartete Widerspruch. Aber stattdessen blickte er in ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.  
Qyzen, der Ken gegenübersaß, hob ruckartig den Kopf. Ken folgte dem Blick des Trandoshaners und sah Nalen im Eingang des Gastraumes stehen. Der Twi'lek kam zu ihrem Tisch, nickte grüßend in die Runde und nahm auf dem vierten Stuhl Platz. Ken bemerkte, dass auch Nalen ziemlich übernächtigt wirkte. Offenbar hatte er seinem Entschluss ebenso wie Ken sofort Taten folgen lassen.  
Wie zur Bestätigung dieses Gedankens hielt Nalen Ken das Kom-Gerät entgegen. „Ich bin fertig."  
„Ich auch. Finn wird denken, ich richte ein Jedi-Postfach bei ihm ein. Aber er wird nichts dagegen haben. Behaltet das Gerät erstmal. Ich sagte doch, ich leihe es Euch, bis Meisterin Yuon wieder gesund ist."  
„Ich werde darauf achtgeben." Nalen legte das Etui auf den Tisch und begegnete Qyzens starrem Blick. Misstrauen und Ablehnung sprachen offen daraus. „Ken sagte, du wirst uns begleiten, Trickser. Dann sei es so. Aber ich warne dich. Tu etwas, das ihm oder Yuon Par schadet, und du bereust es!"  
„Das habe ich nicht vor. Also werden wir wohl miteinander auskommen", antwortete Nalen mit stoischem Gleichmut.  
Qyzen schnaufte verächtlich ob dieser Vorstellung und lehnte sich wortlos auf seinem Stuhl zurück.  
Ken wusste nicht, ob er im Stillen seufzen oder lächeln sollte. Das konnte interessant werden mit den beiden … gut, dass Nalen sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ. Er wechselte einen Blick mit Meister Bakarn, dem wohl etwas Ähnliches durch den Kopf ging, denn um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es leicht.  
„Kaffee?" fragte Ken und schob Nalen einen Becher zu. „Es gibt nichts besseres, um nach einer Nacht fast ohne Schlaf wieder munter zu werden."  
Misstrauisch musterte der Twi'lek die schwarze Flüssigkeit, die Ken ihm da eingoss. Trotzdem probierte er davon und verzog das Gesicht. „Bitter."  
„Aber wirkungsvoll."  
„Ich habe schon davon gehört, dass Menschen seltsame Dinge zu sich nehmen … nur wegen der Wirkung." Nalen warf dem Getränk noch einen schrägen Blick zu und bediente sich dann lieber aus einer Obstschale.  
„Ach, hört auf. Als ob es auf Eurem Fest des Erwachens nur Wasser zu trinken gäbe."  
Nalen hielt kurz damit inne, einer pelzigen Frucht die Haut abzuziehen. „Stimmt wohl … aber das war nie etwas für mich."  
„Geht mir ähnlich. Aber das Zeug hier ist einfach gut." Ken gönnte sich noch einen großen Schluck und widmete sich dann endlich seinem Frühstück. Als er Meister Bakarns Schmunzeln entdeckte, erwiderte er es gutgelaunt. Der ältere Jedi verstand genau, was Ken gerade beabsichtigte. Normalität herstellen. Außerdem fühlte es sich einfach gut an, mit Nalen über so etwas Banales wie zu bitteren Kaffee zu diskutieren. Viel besser als all das, was hinter ihnen lag. Dass er endlich dabei war, einige wichtige Dinge auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen, tat sein Übriges dazu, dass Ken heute in weitaus besserer Stimmung war als in den Tagen zuvor.  
„Ihr sagtet vorhin, Ihr wollt Euch der Lage in Kalikori annehmen, auch ohne einen Auftrag des Rates", kam Meistern Bakarn wieder auf ihr unterbrochenes Gespräch zurück. „Dabei wart Ihr erst eine sehr kurze Zeit auf Tython. Warum ist Euch das so wichtig?"  
Nalen blickte zu ihm herüber. Ken sah ihm an, dass dies eine Frage war, die er sich auch schon gestellt hatte.  
„Aus mehreren Gründen, einige davon habe ich schon im Rat genannt. Wenn es der Weg unseres Ordens ist, denen zu helfen, die Hilfe brauchen, dann hat er auf Tython kläglich versagt. Nachbarn sollten sich nicht gegenseitig ignorieren, schon gar nicht, wenn die Bedrohung des einen leicht auch zur Bedrohung des anderen werden kann. Es dürfte Euch ja nicht entgangen sein, dass es inzwischen auch einige Zusammenstöße der Fleischräuber mit Padawanen gab."  
Meister Bakarn nickte mit gefurchter Stirn, während Nalen überrascht die Augenbrauen hob. Diese Neuigkeit hatte man wohl bisher im Inneren des Tempels halten können.  
„Wir haben euch vor so etwas gewarnt. Aber ihr wart euch zu sicher. Man könnte sagen, es geschieht euch recht", kommentierte er das mit einem harten Unterton.  
„Es waren junge Schüler, die in die Hände der Fleischräuber gefallen sind – von denen kann keiner was für eine Entscheidung des Rates!" erwiderte Ken befremdet, obwohl er ihn irgendwie auch verstehen konnte.  
„Auch die Twi'lek, die den Fleischräubern zum Opfer fielen, konnten nichts für die Entscheidung des Rates!" Nalens Tonfall war eisig. Aber er sah bei seinen Worten nicht Ken, sondern Meister Bakarn an. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen erwiderte der Jedi seinen Blick. „Wir waren nie genug und nicht gut genug ausgerüstet, um unser Dorf wirklich schützen zu können. Jeder, der starb, nachdem ihr uns abgewiesen habt, starb auch euretwegen, Jedi! Aber vielleicht war das so gewollt. Was zählt schon das Leben eines ‚illegalen Pilgers', wenn es die Bedrohung von den eigenen Toren fernhält!"  
„Das denkt man in Kalikori?" Meister Bakarn klang schockiert. „Dass wir euch opfern – für unsere Sicherheit?"  
Nalen sparte sich eine Antwort.  
„Nicht nur das, fürchte ich", murmelte Ken an seiner Stelle. Bei sich registrierte er, dass die Beziehung zwischen den ‚Lagern' wohl noch schlechter war als er dachte. Während die Jedi sich in ihrem Tempel und hinter bürokratischen und rechtlichen Vorgaben verschanzt hatten, waren in Kalikori Misstrauen und Hass gegen sie gewachsen. Das würde nicht einfach werden. Denn es waren nicht nur Fleischräuber und Twi'lek, die sich hier gegenüberstanden, die Jedi standen ebenfalls mittendrin. Und nicht gerade auf einer guten Position.  
„Du verurteilst die Jedi, Trickser?" Qyzen lachte fauchend. „Ausgerechnet du?"  
Nalens Augen wurden schmal. „Wer sonst ist hier, um für meine Leute zu sprechen, Trandoshaner?"  
„Wenn er es nicht täte, würde ich es tun", entgegnete Ken, ruhig und mit Bedauern in der Stimme. Es gefiel ihm nicht, so etwas über den Orden sagen zu müssen, aber das änderte nichts an dem, was er darüber dachte.  
„Aber ich denke nicht, dass Eure Vermutung zutrifft, Nalen – dass man Eure Leute als Opfer ansieht, deren Leben nichts wert ist. Sonst wäre man im Tempel wohl anders mit Euch umgegangen. "  
Ken hatte keinen Vorwurf in seine Worte gelegt, dafür konnte er Nalens Ansichten zu gut nachvollziehen. Aber Nalen schien es als solchen zu empfinden, er senkte kurz den Blick. Als er Ken wieder ansah, wich die Härte langsam aus seinen Zügen.  
„Das stimmt wohl, Ken'arryn. Mir wurde geholfen, auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, warum mir und nicht so vielen anderen auch."  
‚Jedes Leben ist es wert, gerettet zu werden', dachte Ken. Einer der Leitsätze des Ordens. Im gleichen Moment hörte er, dass Meister Bakarn ebendiesen Satz laut aussprach und hinzufügte, was er ihm gestern Abend gesagt hatte: „Aber man kann nicht immer jeden retten, auch wenn man es gern möchte. Wir können nicht jede Schlacht schlagen, die man uns aufdrängen will! Bei den Kämpfen auf Coruscant wurde unser Haupttempel zerstört. Wir suchten einen neuen Ort, um uns zu sammeln und unsere Padawane auszubilden. Und wir entschieden uns für Tython, den alten Sitz unseres Ordens, um diesen wieder aufzubauen. Wir sind ein Tempel der Lehre, es befinden sich weitaus mehr Schüler in seinen Mauern als Lehrmeister oder Kämpfer. Es sind viele Kinder darunter. Sie zu schützen und auszubilden ist unsere vorderste Pflicht!"  
Aber entband das auch von den anderen Pflichten, die der Orden sich selbst auferlegt hatte? Ken hörte den Zweifel, die sich selbst noch unbeantwortete Frage aus Meister Bakarns Worten heraus.  
Auch Nalen schien das zu bemerken, er verzichtete diesmal auf eine scharfe Entgegnung. Stattdessen sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause und fast etwas widerwillig: „Von Zeit zu Zeit kamen einige eurer Padawane in unser Dorf, um unsere Lebensweise kennenzulernen. Ich fand sie immer ziemlich lästig. Aber sie haben sich nicht von uns abgewandt, auch wenn sie nichts weiter taten als im Weg zu stehen und Fragen zu stellen."  
Ken musste lächeln. Genau dasselbe hatte er bei seinem ersten Besuch in Kalikori ebenfalls getan. Nalen sah es und hob die Augenbrauen, ein wenig amüsiert. Er musste wohl auch gerade an ihre erste Begegnung in der Höhle zurückdenken. Bevor er Ken die Wahl ließ, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen oder unter den herabstürzenden Felsbrocken begraben zu werden wie die Fleischräuber, die er in die Höhle gelockt hatte. Aber Nalen wurde sofort wieder ernst und setzte hinzu: „Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr so viele junge Schüler in Eurem Tempel beherbergt. Gerade die Jungen sollte es nicht treffen. Aber die unseren brauchen den Schutz genauso wie die euren!"  
‚Es trifft immer auch die Kinder', dachte Ken bedrückt. ‚Kalikori, die Familien auf Alderaan, im schlimmsten Fall vielleicht auch die Jünglinge vom Jedi-Tempel, wenn wir keine Lösung finden…' Leise fragte er: „Nalen, warum hat Bahlea ihre Tochter nicht zum Tempel gebracht, als sie so krank war? Oder jemanden geschickt, damit sie Medizin bekommt, wenn es im Dorf keine gab?"  
Nalen presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sicher war er in diesem Moment in Gedanken bei Kreth. „Warum sollte sie, Ken'arryn? Jeder im Dorf weiß, dass man von den Jedi keine Hilfe erwarten kann." Seine Stimme klang müde.  
„Ihr Vater ist tot, Meister Bakarn", sagte Ken in das Stirnrunzeln des Älteren hinein. „Er hat sich lieber in das Gebiet der Fleischräuber und Mankas gewagt und dort auf der Suche nach Zutaten für die Medizin sein Leben verloren, statt im Tempel um etwas zu bitten, was man ihm leicht hätte geben können. Und wahrscheinlich auch gegeben hätte. Sie haben kein Vertrauen mehr zu uns! Wenn das so bleibt, dann wird die Auseinandersetzung mit Nalen nicht die letzte gewesen sein. Dann wird es wieder Verletzte oder gar Tote geben, die es nicht hätte geben müssen, auf welcher Seite auch immer! Es ist unsere verdammte Pflicht, für diese Angelegenheit eine Lösung zu finden."  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Ken Nalens Nicken. „Nicht nur eure, Ken'arryn. Meine ist es genauso. Ich will nicht, dass sich das wiederholt, was wir beide erlebt haben."  
Meister Bakarn schwieg lange und starrte in seinen kalt gewordenen Tee. Qyzen schwieg auch – Ken wusste, dass der Trandoshaner diese Sache als eine der Jedi und Twi'lek betrachtete, in die er sich nicht einzumischen gedachte.  
Nalen hielt sich gleichfalls zurück. Ken war ihm dankbar dafür, spürte er doch, dass in Meister Bakarn gerade etwas vorging, das zu ihren Gunsten umschlagen konnte. Oder ins Gegenteil.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit seufzte Meister Bakarn tief und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, Ihr habt Recht, junger Jedi. Ihr ebenfalls, Nalen. Es … ging mir im Kopf herum seit Ihr das erste Mal vor dem Rat gesprochen habt, Ken'arryn, aber … vor sich selbst zuzugeben, dass man womöglich in einer Sache versagt hat ist nicht gerade leicht."  
Also ging es den älteren Meistern manchmal auch nicht viel anders als ihm selbst, bemerkte Ken mit Erstaunen und einer gewissen Erleichterung.  
„Es sieht so aus, als hätte ich einiges aus den Augen verloren, was direkt vor unseren Toren geschieht. Vielleicht war ein Blick von außen genau das, was uns bisher fehlte." Meister Bakarn rieb sich das Kinn. Sein Blick wanderte nachdenklich von Nalen zu Ken. Dann beugte der Jedi sich vor.  
„Es ist Euch Ernst damit, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen?"  
Ken nickte und deutete auf das Etui mit seinem Kom-Gerät. „Ich fange an, das den entsprechenden Leuten mitzuteilen und Informationen einzuholen. Mit oder ohne offizielle Erlaubnis."  
Ein Lächeln huschte über Meister Bakarns Gesicht. „Mit oder ohne … Man merkt, wer Euch ausgebildet hat. Ihr könntet einen Antrag stellen, um das ganze offiziell zu machen. Noch ist Euch außer der Suche nach einer Heilmöglichkeit für Yuon kein Auftrag zugewiesen worden. Und meine Kollegen auf Tython scheinen mir nach den letzten Ereignissen eher geneigt, die Beziehungen zu Kalikori neu zu überdenken."  
Er tippte mit den Fingerspitzen auf den Tisch, die Stirn noch immer in Falten gelegt. Dann schlug er mit der Hand gegen die Tischkante.  
„Nein. Wir machen es anders. Sobald meine Gespräche im Senat beendet sind, werde ich selbst im Tython-Tempel beantragen, dass Ihr mit diesem Fall offiziell beauftragt werdet. Da es Euer erster sein wird, werde ich vorschlagen, Euer Mentor zu sein, da Euer Meister Joren immer noch nicht erreichbar ist und Yuon … nun ja. Was haltet Ihr davon?"  
„Was für eine Frage! Ich bin einverstanden!" Kens Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen. Das war weit mehr Unterstützung, als er von Meister Bakarn erwartet hatte. Ken drehte sich zu Nalen um, wollte sehen, wie der Twi'lek diese Neuigkeit aufnahm. Nalen wirkte immer noch skeptisch, er schien Kens Zuversicht nicht zu teilen. Ken fragte sich, wie die letzten Unterredungen zu dieser Sache wohl abgelaufen waren.  
Eine Antwort darauf erhielt er sofort, denn Nalen sagte mit Misstrauen in der Stimme: „Beim letzten Mal, als wir um Hilfe baten, habt Ihr wie die anderen dagegen gestimmt. Wenn Ihr jetzt anderer Meinung seid – warum versucht Ihr nicht selbst, Eure Ratsmitglieder zu überzeugen? Ihr habt doch einen höheren Rang als Ken'arryn. Wollt Ihr ihn vorschicken, damit Ihr Euren Ruf nicht beschädigt, falls der Rat wieder ablehnt?"  
Meister Bakarn schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist sein Gedanke gewesen. Sein Weg und sein Ziel. Das werde ich ihm nicht nehmen. Er hat jedes Recht auf diesen Auftrag. Und jedes Recht auf meine Unterstützung. Außerdem hat Ken'arryn bisher nur gelernt, Verhandlungen zu führen. Dies wird seine erste derartige Aufgabe in der Praxis sein. Aber er hat schon bewiesen, dass er solch einer Verantwortung gewachsen ist. Wenn wir unseren jungen zukünftigen Botschaftern nichts zutrauen würden, hätten wir Alten auch ziemlich viel zu tun."  
‚Der Satz hätte von Meister Joren stammen können', dachte Ken. Es freute ihn, dass Meister Bakarn ihn für fähig hielt, diese Aufgabe meistern zu können. Und warum auch nicht? Er hatte es schließlich gerade geschafft, das erste Ratsmitglied für ihre Sache zu gewinnen.  
Nalen akzeptierte Meister Bakarns Antwort mit einem Nicken. „Ich hatte bisher wenig gute Erfahrungen mit euch Jedi von Tython", sagte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Aber Ken'arryn ist … anders. Und Ihr habt dafür gesorgt, dass mein Geist wieder klar ist. Ich werde versuchen, Euch zu vertrauen, Meister Bakarn. Ich hoffe, es wird zu unser aller Nutzen sein."  
„Auch ich werde versuchen, Euch zu vertrauen, Nalen Raloch", erklärte der Jedi-Meister mit einem feinen Lächeln. „In gewissem Sinne tue ich es bereits, sonst hätte ich Euch nicht hierher mitgenommen, obwohl so ziemlich jeder im Tempel den Kopf darüber geschüttelt hat."  
„Ich glaube, Eure Jedi-Brüder waren froh, mich wieder los zu sein." Ken hörte die leise Ironie in Nalens Stimme. „Aber ich danke Euch dafür."  
„Schön", knurrte Qyzen. „Nachdem das jetzt geklärt ist, können wir dann endlich mit dem fortfahren, weswegen wir eigentlich hier sind?"


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Zu Besuch im Senat**

Ken und seine drei Begleiter verließen die Herberge, stiegen in ein Automatentaxi und flogen Richtung Senatsplatz. Der Luftverkehr zwischen den Hochhäusern floss ruhig. Auf mehreren imaginären Bahnen strebten die Luftgefährte ihrem Ziel entgegen. Hin und wieder verließ eines die langen Schlangen und bog in eine Lücke zwischen den allgegenwärtigen Hochhäusern ab.

Coruscant war wahrscheinlich der dichtbebauteste Planet des bekannten Universums. Ein wahrer Moloch aus Stahl, Röhren, kunststoffbeschichteten Wänden und Ventilatoren, die die Luft in den tiefsten Straßenschluchten bewegten. Kaum zu glauben, dass es ein lebendiger, atmender Planet sein sollte. So ganz anders als Alderaan oder Tython. Ken hatte den Verdacht, dass selbst die Atemluft hier künstlich erzeugt und gereinigt wurde. Zumindest hatte er beim Landeanflug keine Wälder entdecken können.

Ken beobachtete Nalen, der aufmerksam aus dem Fenster schaute und versuchte, sich in der ihm ungewohnten Umgebung zurechtzufinden. Etwas merkwürdig und ungewohnt fühlte es sich für Ken schon an, dass der Twi'lek jetzt ein Teil der kleinen Gruppe war. Ob er es ähnlich empfand? Er kam Ken nicht mehr so angespannt vor wie gestern, aber immer noch ziemlich ernst und in sich gekehrt. Entsprach das jetzt mehr seinem Naturell als die Aggressivität, die er auf Tython zuletzt an den Tag gelegt hatte? Oder war es nur eine Folge dieser Ereignisse? Ken würde wohl noch eine Weile brauchen, bis er den Twi'lek richtig einschätzen konnte.

Schließlich lehnte Nalen sich im Sitz zurück, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre ihm das Konzept eines Stadtplaneten mehr als fremd.

„Ihr wart noch nie auf Coruscant, oder?" fragte Ken.

„Nein. Wir haben auf unserer Suche nach einer neuen Heimat einige Planeten angeflogen, aber den hier nicht. Hier wäre sowieso kein Platz für uns. Nichts als Hochhäuser und Flugschiffe … wachsen hier überhaupt Bäume?"

„Auf dem Senatsplatz stehen einige, aber ich weiß nicht mal, ob sie überhaupt echt sind. Es gibt hier auch keine Raubtiere wie auf Tython, dafür jede Menge kriminelle Zweibeiner. Die sind mindestens genauso lästig."

Ken zog sein Kom-Gerät aus dem Etui und bat Nalen, seines ebenfalls hervorzuholen. „Nutzen wir die Zeit während des Fluges. Ich überspiele Euch erstmal ein paar Daten", sagte er, während er die entsprechenden Positionen in seinem Speicher auswählte. Dann klappte er an Nalens Gerät eine Abdeckung auf, so dass ein kleiner Bildschirm entstand, und tippte auf die Anzeigen, die nach und nach darauf erschienen.

„Ein Raster von den verschiedenen Ebenen der Stadt. Hier sind die Haltepunkte der Automatentaxis … da ist unsere Herberge … und da das Senatsgebäude. Es gibt auch einen Plan dazu. Das Ding ist riesig, ich habe mich beim ersten Besuch fast verlaufen. So, Synchronisation mit meinem und Qyzens Gerät, damit wir in Verbindung bleiben können. Ach ja, das ist auch noch wichtig: der Notruf für Finn, Meisterin Yuons Arzt. Falls einem von uns etwas zustößt, wählt ihn an, er schickt uns sofort Hilfe."

Nalen nickte und versuchte, aus den verschachtelten Ebenen von Coruscant schlau zu werden. „Gibt es hier denn wirklich nichts anderes als Häuser?" murmelte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Doch." Ken grinste schief. „Noch mehr Häuser. Häuser auf Häusern, Häuser unter Häusern, sogar Häuser in Häusern …"

Nalen verzog das Gesicht. „Wer will denn so leben?"

„Das frage ich mich auch schon die ganze Zeit", knurrte Qyzen.

Ken fragte sich, was jetzt bemerkenswerter war – dass Qyzen überhaupt etwas in neutralem Tonfall kommentierte, was Nalen sagte, oder dass die beiden tatsächlich die gleiche Ansicht teilten.

„Nicht jeder findet ein Leben mitten im urwüchsigen Wald erstrebenswert", meinte Meister Bakarn.

„Jedem das seine." Ken zuckte die Achseln und kam zum nächsten Punkt seiner Vorbereitungen. „Wie ich schon sagte – auf Coruscant gibt es eine Menge Krimineller. Hier läuft gerade ein richtiger Bandenkrieg – und das, was wir suchen, befindet sich mittendrin. Mit der Macht kann man vieles ausrichten, aber manchmal muss es auch ohne gehen." Es war nur ein kurzes Zucken in Nalens Gesicht, als Ken die Macht erwähnte, aber Ken bemerkte es trotzdem. War es Widerwillen oder Unsicherheit gewesen? Nun, er würde es zu gegebener Zeit herausfinden. Nalens Fähigkeiten waren ein weiterer Punkt auf seiner Liste.

„Habt Ihr eine Waffe, Nalen?"

Nalen hob die Augenbrauen. „Glaubt Ihr etwa, Eure Jedi-Brüder hätten mir eine überlassen, als wir abflogen?"

‚Ich würde ihm auch jetzt keine überlassen', schien Qyzens Blick zu sagen, als er zu Ken hinüberschaute. Allerdings war das keine Option, wenn sie sich wieder mit der „Schwarzen Sonne" herumschlagen mussten.

„Dann organisieren wir eine, das ist kein Problem."

„Gebt Ihr mir einen Überblick über Eure Situation, Ken'arryn? Ich weiß einiges von Meister Bakarn, aber das ist bestimmt nicht der aktuellste Stand der Dinge."

„Ist er nicht", bestätigte der Jedi-Meister. „Ich bin auch neugierig."

„Nur Geduld, dazu wollte ich gerade kommen", sagte Ken und merkte erst einen Moment später, dass er unbewusst Meister Jorens belehrenden Tonfall imitierte. Bloß gut, dass er nicht noch ‚Padawan' drangehängt hatte. Etwas amüsiert über sich selbst drehte er sich in seinem Sitz, um seine beiden Zuhörer ansehen zu können. Doch als er begann, schlich sich die Sorge sofort wieder in seine Gedanken:

„Dass Meisterin Yuon bei meiner Ernennung zum Jedi zusammengebrochen ist, hat man Euch sicher erzählt. Nicht einmal Meisterin Shan und Meister Bakarn konnten feststellen, woran sie leidet. Es hieß, hier auf Coruscant hätte man mehr Erfahrung mit seltenen Krankheiten und ein großes medizinisches Archiv. Und es gäbe Artefakte aus dem ersten Jeditempel, die uns vielleicht helfen könnten. Deshalb kamen wir her. Dass der erste Tempel seit dem Krieg in Trümmern liegt, macht die Suche nach Antworten aber nicht leichter. Meiner Meisterin geht es leider immer schlechter. Sie ist sehr geschwächt und … nicht mehr sie selbst." Nalen runzelte die Stirn – das Letzte kam ihm wohl nur allzu bekannt vor. „Sie erkennt mich und Qyzen kaum noch. Sie … sagt und hört seltsame Dinge, die keinen Sinn ergeben. Von zwei Jungen, einem Parkanas und einem Schattenmann. Sagt Euch das irgendwas? Hat Rajivaris Geist jemals etwas in der Art erwähnt?"

Nalen runzelte die Stirn. Er schien eine Zeitlang in seinen Erinnerungen zu versinken. Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

Ken war etwas enttäuscht, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte. Er hatte gehofft, dieser verrückte alte Jedi-Meister hätte in seinen Holocron-Lektionen vielleicht auch einmal seltsame Geisteskrankheiten erwähnt. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm durchaus …

Ken seufzte, als er an seinen letzten Besuch bei Yuon Par zurückdachte. Er kannte die Jedi-Meisterin zwar erst seit ein paar Wochen, aber er mochte sie. Und sie so zu sehen, hinterließ in ihm jedes Mal ein bedrückendes Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit. „Finn kann auch nicht mehr machen, als ihr Beruhigungsmittel zu geben. Er sagt, es sei eine Krankheit des Geistes, aber sämtliche Datenbanken auf Coruscant spucken nichts Hilfreiches darüber aus."

Ken begegnete Nalens Blick, der beunruhigt wirkte.

„Hat ihr Zustand etwa auch mit dem Holocron zu tun, das ich fand? Sie hat es sicher aktiviert, nachdem Ihr es zu ihr brachtet."

„Hat nichts mit dem Ding zu tun", antwortete Qyzen. „Sie war schon krank bevor sie nach Tython kam. Nur noch nicht so schlimm wie jetzt."

Ken sah, wie die Anspannung wieder aus Nalens Miene wich. Er hatte wohl schon befürchtet, auch noch für Meisterin Yuons Erkrankung verantwortlich zu sein.

„Finn hat Informationen über drei uralte Jedi-Holocrons, die das Wissen des Tempels verwalteten. Leider wurde der zerstörte Tempel ausgeraubt. Die Holocrons sind verschwunden. Aber in einem von ihnen steckt möglicherweise eine Lösung. Das hoffe ich jedenfalls. Sonst wissen wir wirklich nicht mehr weiter."

Eine Tatsache, über die Ken nicht nachzudenken versuchte. Er öffnete die Tasche, die er am Gürtel trug, und präsentierte Nalen und Meister Bakarn einen Würfel, so groß wie seine Hand. Auf jeder Seite leuchteten fünf Symbole in einem weißgrünen Licht. „Das ist Nummer eins. Das Noetikon des Wissens."

„Ihr habt es also gefunden seit Eurer letzten Nachricht." Meister Bakarn sah erfreut und erleichtert aus. „Was habt Ihr erfahren?"

„Dass die Meister, die darin das Wissen bewahren, uns nicht helfen können. Sie haben nur ein paar Annahmen, die sie überprüfen müssen, und dazu brauchen wir Nummer zwei, das Noetikon des Lichts." Ken verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. „Bei unserem Glück müssen wir am Ende auch das dritte finden, um weiterzukommen."

Nalen betrachtete den Würfel mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Misstrauen. „Das ist also auch so ein Ding, das die Lehren und den Geist eines alten Jedi am Leben erhält?"

„Von drei Meistern, um es genau zu sagen", erklärte Ken. Er konnte Nalens Unbehagen nur zu gut nachvollziehen. „Drei virtuelle Bibliothekare, die das alte Wissen für jeden durchsuchen, der das Noetikon aktiviert."

„Warum könnt ihr Jedi nicht einfach Datenbanken anlegen wie alle anderen auch? Das wäre weitaus ungefährlicher."

„Es ist das Wissen selbst, das gefährlich sein kann, nicht die Form, in der man es abspeichert", betonte Meister Bakarn.

Ken nickte. „Die drei hier pflegen zwar ein paar wissenschaftliche Streitereien untereinander, sind aber keine Gefahr für den, der zuhört."

„Wenn Ihr das sagt … dann suchen wir jetzt also das zweite."

„Wir wissen sogar recht genau, wo es zu finden sein müsste." Ken rief das Ebenenraster auf und wies auf einen kleinen, rot markierten Punkt. „Kantina „Zur Stummen Sonne". Aber da ist kein Rankommen. Die liegt mitten im Gebiet des Bandenkriegs. Diese sogenannte „Schwarze Sonne" – keine Ahnung, wie die zu ihrem Namen gekommen sind – ist eine verdammt zahlreiche Organisation. Und trotzdem wissen sie sehr genau, wer dazugehört und wer nicht. Sie kontrollieren diesen gesamten Sektor. Wir haben's versucht, hatten aber bisher keine Chance, ungesehen an ihren Wachposten vorbeizukommen. Aber mit Eurer Hilfe sollte das einfacher sein."

Nalen blickte Ken fragend an, doch schon einen Augenblick später schien ihm klar zu werden, worauf er anspielte. „Bei mir selbst funktioniert es, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob bei anderen auch."

„Wovon sprecht ihr?" unterbrach ihn Qyzen misstrauisch. „Was soll der Trickser dabei tun?"

„Sie austricksen. Wie er's bei dir gemacht hat." Ken grinste ihn an. Die Idee war ihm gestern Abend durch den Kopf geschossen. „Du weißt ja, wenn ich versuche, uns beide vor ihren Blicken zu verbergen, dann fliegt das Minuten später wieder auf. Ich bin einfach noch nicht soweit! Aber er kann sich oder vielleicht auch uns so aussehen lassen, als wären wir Leute, die sie kennen."

„Ist das dein Ernst?" Qyzen sah wenig erfreut aus. „Der alte Jedi sagt, dass er nicht lernen will, seine Macht richtig zu beherrschen. Und du willst, dass wir uns auf seine Fähigkeiten verlassen? Wir sind tot beim ersten Schritt in ihr Jagdgebiet!"

„Er hat dich getäuscht, obwohl du Yuon gut kanntest. Du hast nichts gemerkt. Warum soll es hier nicht auch funktionieren?"

„Kann sein. Kann nicht sein. Aber mit mir stellt er nichts an!"

„Bis ich das mit der Tarnung richtig raushabe, können noch Wochen vergehen, Qyzen! Soviel Zeit haben wir vielleicht nicht!" Ken seufzte leise. „Erstmal müssen wir herausfinden, ob es überhaupt so geht, wie ich mir das vorstelle. Und ob Ihr es tun wollt und könnt." Ken blickte Nalen ernst an. „Es ist ein ziemliches Risiko. Den Leuten von dieser „Schwarzen Sonne" ist ein Leben nicht sehr viel wert. Wenn wir auffliegen, wird es sehr ungemütlich."

„Ich bin noch nie einem Kampf ausgewichen, der es mir wert war", antwortete der Twi'lek ohne zu zögern. In seiner Haltung lag plötzlich wieder Sicherheit und Stolz.

„Senatsplatz", ertönte eine blecherne Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher des Automatentaxis. Das Fahrzeug scherte aus seiner Schlange aus, ging in den Sinkflug über und landete auf einer überdachten Plattform inmitten des Häusermeers. Ken und seine Begleiter hatten es kaum verlassen, als hinter ihnen jemand rief:

„Meister Bakarn!"

Ein älterer Mann in eleganter Robe war gerade aus einem weiteren Taxi gestiegen und hob grüßend die Rechte. „Gut, dass ich Euch hier treffe. Habt Ihr Zeit für ein Wort auf dem Weg zu unserer Versammlung?"

„Für Euch immer." Meister Bakarn lächelte ihm zu und wandte sich an seine Begleiter: „Wir bleiben in Verbindung. Ich besuche Yuon, so bald ich kann. Viel Glück. Und gebt auf Euch acht. Ihr alle."

Während der Jedi-Meister und sein Bekannter hinter ihnen zurückblieben, strebten Ken, Qyzen und Nalen dem Ausgang entgegen. Als sie ins Licht hinaustraten, stockten plötzlich Nalens Schritte. Ken dachte zuerst, es läge an den vielen Passanten, die über den Vorplatz des Senatsgebäudes eilten und flanierten, angeregt diskutierten oder laut aufeinander einredeten. Dazwischen tauchten immer wieder glänzende Protokolldroiden und ihre kleineren Brüder auf Rädern auf. Ken hatte anfangs etwas Zeit gebraucht, um sich wieder an solch ein Getümmel zu gewöhnen. Aber Nalen starrte nicht auf die Menschen und anderen Wesenheiten, sondern auf das Senatsgebäude.

Coruscant war das Zentrum der Republik. Jeder bewohnte Planet hatte einen Repräsentanten im Senat und alle wichtigen Entscheidungen über ihre Zukunft wurden hier getroffen. Dieser Bedeutsamkeit angemessen hatte man natürlich ein monumentales Senatsgebäude errichtet. Selbst für Ken, der schon einige Planeten besucht hatte, war es ein ziemlich imposantes Bauwerk. In Nalens Augen mochte es noch weitaus beeindruckender aussehen.

Oder auch nicht.

Nalens erstes Erstaunen verschwand rasch. Eine tiefe Falte grub sich in seine Stirn. Sein Blick glitt über die Besucher und Senatsangehörigen, die auf dem großen Vorplatz ihren Zielen zustrebten. Mit jedem Schritt auf das riesige Eingangsportal zu wurde seine Miene finsterer.

„Was ist los?" fragte Ken leise.

Nalens Kopf fuhr zu ihm herum. „Das müsst Ihr noch fragen? Sehr Euch doch um! Seht sie Euch an! Sie stolzieren herum und reden über irgendwelche nichtigen Dinge, während meine Leute um ihr Überleben kämpfen! Die Leute hier auf Coruscant haben damals über unsere Zukunft entschieden! Dabei haben sie mehr Ressourcen, als sie jemals brauchen! Allein dieses übertriebene Bauwerk! Mit den Credits, die das gekostet hat, könnte man einen ganzen Kontinent versorgen! Für den Senat wäre es doch ein Leichtes, ein paar Soldaten, Waffen und Kampfdroiden zu unserer Unterstützung zu schicken! Aber sie tun es nicht, diese ignoranten Feiglinge!"

Ken begegnete ein weiteres Mal dem stechenden Blick aus Nalens hellen Augen, den er inzwischen nur allzu gut kannte. Ein paar Passanten wandten ihnen schon neugierig die Köpfe zu.

„Sprecht leiser", bat Ken. „Oder wollt Ihr das mit dem ganzen Senatsplatz diskutieren?" Mit gedämpfter Stimme fuhr er selber fort: „Die Frage ist: Warum sollten sie Euren Leuten helfen? Ihr seid nur ein Dorf mit ein paar hundert Twi'lek, von denen die Republik sich nichts verspricht. Soweit ich weiß, gibt es auf Tython nicht einmal nennenswert Bodenschätze. In der jetzigen Situation bringt ihr der Republik keinen besonderen Nutzen. Und ihr seid immer noch illegale Siedler, habt damit gegen das Gesetz verstoßen. Warum also sollten Soldaten der Republik ihre Heimat und ihre Familien verlassen und gegen die Fleischräuber kämpfen, wenn sie mit ihren eigenen Kriminellen genug zu tun haben?"

Ken wusste, dass seine Worte hart und schonungslos klangen, er sah es auch an Nalens Gesichtsausdruck. Er setzte noch hinzu: „Würden Eure Leute denn hierher kommen und sich in den unteren Ebenen Coruscants in den Kopf schießen lassen, weil der Senat es nicht schafft, den Untergrundbanden selber Herr zu werden?"

„Diese Frage stellt sich hier nicht." Unter Nalens grimmigem Blick kam Ken sich fast selbst wie ein kleinlicher Senatsangestellter vor, der seinen „Abgelehnt"-Stempel gelangweilt auf Unmengen von Anträgen drückte, ohne sie vorher überhaupt gelesen zu haben. „Ich dachte, Ihr wolltet uns unterstützen, Jedi? Und jetzt redet Ihr so!"

Ken hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich versuche, Euch begreiflich zu machen, wie eine Entscheidung hier im Senat funktioniert. So ungerecht das für Euer Dorf auch sein mag."

„Die Art Eurer Republik, Entscheidungen zu treffen, kenne ich zu Genüge!"

„Aber Ihr versteht sie nicht. Und das ist aus Eurer Sicht völlig verständlich. Aber die Mitglieder des Senats müssen strategisch und raumpolitisch entscheiden, zum Besten ihrer Planeten und der Republik."

Nalens Gesichtsausdruck blieb abweisend. „Ich verstehe eines nur zu genau: Dass meine Leute zu wenige und zu unbedeutend sind, als dass irgendwer in diesem Protzbau auch nur einen Gedanken an uns verschwenden würde. Diese Leute sind viel zu sehr mit sich selbst und ihrer … Galaxispolitik beschäftigt." Er blickte auf das Senatsgebäude und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir wollten nichts anderes als einen Platz, an dem wir unserem Glauben folgen und unser Leben leben können. Aber immer wieder wurden wir abgewiesen. Selbst auf einem Planeten, auf dem außer euch Jedi niemand siedeln will, sind wir unerwünscht. Wahrscheinlich haben sie nur aus einem einzigen Grund niemanden geschickt, um uns von dort zu vertreiben – weil die Fleischräuber es genauso gut erledigen!"

Die Erbitterung, mit der Nalen sprach, saß tief, das spürte Ken. Er hätte ihm gern etwas Positiveres über die Senatspolitik gesagt, aber so war sie nun einmal. Nutzen wurde um Nutzen, Risiko gegen Risiko abgewogen. Er hatte im Laufe seiner Lehrzeit gelernt, das zu akzeptieren, obwohl ihm vieles daran nicht gefiel. Aber Nalens Dorf war ein Opfer dieser kalkulierten Berechnung geworden. Kein Wunder, dass er das Bauwerk anschaute, als würde er es am liebsten in die Luft jagen.

„Wir müssen mit dieser Denkweise zurechtkommen, wenn wir versuchen, einen Weg für euch zu finden", sagte er. „Fragt mich nicht, wo es leichter sein wird – beim Rat der Jedi oder im Senat."

Ein leises Grollen drang aus Qyzens Kehle. Bisher hatte der Trandoshaner den Wortwechsel seiner Begleiter geduldig über sich ergehen lassen, doch jetzt hatte er genug. „Wir sind wegen Yuon hier, kleiner Jäger. Nicht wegen ihm! Vergiss das nicht!"

Der Vorwurf in seinen barschen Worten traf Ken. Qyzen hatte recht. Er beschäftigte sich schon viel zu sehr mit dem Fall Kalikori, obwohl die Suche nach dem zweiten Noetikon doch seine volle Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

„Und du …", Qyzen fasste den Twi'lek ins Auge, der ihn kalt anblickte. „Seit dem Morgen sprichst du ständig von deinem Dorf! Warum bist du wirklich hier? Um uns zu helfen oder euch?"

Die beiden starrten sich an, bis Ken die Spannung zwischen ihnen fast greifen konnte. Schließlich hob Nalen eine Augenbraue. „Was wollt Ihr hören, Trandoshaner? Dass ich vorhabe, den Senat einstürzen zu lassen? Oder ein paar Leute als Geiseln nehmen will, um uns Gehör zu verschaffen?" Der Sarkasmus in seinen Worten war unüberhörbar.

„Traue dir beides zu!" knurrte Qyzen.

Nalen gab ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich. „Wenn es etwas bringen würde, würde ich das vielleicht sogar in Betracht ziehen."

Ken schob sich zwischen die beiden und unterbrach ihren Blickkontakt. „Wir konzentrieren uns jetzt auf das, was ansteht. Erst Yuon, dann Kalikori. Sonst kommen wir bei keinem von beidem zu einem Ergebnis."

Qyzen nickte, zufrieden mit Kens Worten.

„Ihr solltet vorsichtiger sein mit dem, was Ihr hier sagt, Nalen. Bei dem Verdacht auf einen Anschlag sind die Sicherheitsleute sehr hellhörig."

„Sie werden wohl Grund dazu haben."

Nalen wandte sich brüsk ab und ließ sich etwas zurückfallen. Er folgte Ken und Qyzen stumm, als sie auf das Eingangstor zuschritten. Als Ken sich noch einmal zu ihm umwandte, sah er immer noch den finsteren Blick in seinen Augen und den harten Zug um seinen Mund.

„Habe kein gutes Gefühl, kleiner Jäger", murmelte Qyzen.

„Ich auch nicht", seufzte Ken.

Die Räume der Ärzte und Meisterin Yuons Quartier befanden sich in einem hinteren Teil des Senatsgebäudes. Ken führte seine Begleiter durch eine Anzahl von Gängen, eine Treppe hinauf und durch eine weite Halle, an deren gewölbter Decke ein holographisches Abbild der Galaxie prangte. Die drei Männer waren die einzigen, die gerade in diesen Gebäudekomplex hineingingen. Alle anderen Wesenheiten, die aus den Gängen kamen, gingen ihnen auf dem Hauptgang entgegen und folgten ihm hinaus, auf den großen Ratssaal zu. Die Versammlung, zu der Meister Bakarn geladen worden war, schien gut besucht zu werden.

„Das hier ist der Verwaltungsbereich", erklärte Ken über die Schulter zu Nalen, der wieder etwas zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hatte und die schwebenden Hologramme altgedienter Senatsabgeordneter musterte, an denen sie vorüberkamen. „Hier wird alles Mögliche geregelt, was in den einzelnen Planetenregionen so anfällt. Jede Region hat einen ganzen Gebäudetrakt für sich allein. Der hier gehört den Kernwelten, wozu auch Coruscant zählt." Ken deutete in einen breiten Gang hinein, in dem einige Senatsmitarbeiter geschäftig diskutierten. Türen öffneten und schlossen sich, zwei glänzende Protokolldroiden staksten vorüber.

Dagegen war es hier bei ihnen, wo auch einer der Verwaltungsgänge abzweigte, ziemlich ruhig. Nur ein einzelner Ithorianer bewegte sich mit wiegendem Schritt auf die Halle zu.

„Wozu gehört Tython?" wollte Nalen wissen. Seine Miene war unergründlich, aber sein Tonfall klang neutral.

„Region Tiefkern." Ken war froh, dass der Twi'lek sich anscheinend wieder gefangen hatte. Als er sich zu der Tafel umdrehte, die in der Mitte der Halle die Richtung zu den Gängen der einzelnen Planetenregionen wies, summte sein Kom-Gerät in einer ganz bestimmten Tonfolge: Finn, Yuons Arzt.

Ken sah Qyzen an, der eilig einen Schritt nähertrat. Die gleiche Besorgnis, die Ken erfasste, lag auch in seinem Blick. Was war los? Finn hatte sich bisher immer nur dann in Direktverbindung gemeldet, wenn es Probleme mit Meisterin Yuon gab. Hoffentlich war ihr Zustand nicht schlimmer geworden!

Rasch öffnete Ken sein Futteral und aktivierte das Gerät. Im bläulichen welligen Hololicht erschien die schlanke Gestalt von Meisterin Yuons Arzt. Selbst in der Übertragung sah Ken, dass er sehr beunruhigt wirkte.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Es tut mir leid, Euch das mitteilen zu müssen, aber der Zustand Eurer Meisterin hat sich rapide verschlechtert", antwortete Finn. Auf seinem jugendlichen Gesicht mit den drei Tätowierungen lag ein Ausdruck von Hilflosigkeit und Frustration. „Sie erkennt uns überhaupt nicht mehr und wird zunehmend aggressiv. Eben erst ist sie auf ihre Pflegerin losgegangen! Wir konnten sie gerade noch davon abhalten, ihr ernstlich wehzutun." Der Arzt seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Kommt bitte vorbei, so bald Ihr könnt! Wenn Ihr es auch nicht mehr schafft, zu ihr durchzudringen, dann kann ich ihr nur noch ein Dauersedativum geben, bevor sie für sich und andere zur Gefahr wird!"

Ken biss sich auf die Unterlippe und tauschte einen Blick mit Qyzen. So schlimm war es inzwischen? Wie eine dunkle, schwere Decke legte sich die Befürchtung über ihn, dass er und Qyzen es nicht schaffen könnten. Dass sie zu langsam waren mit ihrer Suche. Dass Yuons Geist so weit abdriften würde, dass Hilfe nicht mehr möglich war. Er schloss kurz die Augen und holte tief Luft.

„Wir kommen", sagte er mit rauer Stimme, den Blick wieder fest auf Finns Gesicht gerichtet. „Wir sind gerade im Senatsgebäude und auf dem Weg zu euch."

„Gut." Finn klang etwas erleichtert. „Was macht Eure Suche nach dem zweiten Noetikon?"

„Es gibt nichts Neues. Aber wir haben Unterstützung bekommen, das wird uns sicher helfen."

„Das hoffe ich." Die Besorgnis in Finns Miene gab Ken einen Stich. Er schaltete das Kom-Gerät ab, als die Projektion zu verblassen begann, und sah zu Qyzen auf. Der Trandoshaner starrte noch immer auf das Hologerät.

„Ich hatte sie gewarnt", sagte er, und es lag Trauer in seiner Stimme. „Sie hätte viel früher Hilfe suchen müssen. Aber Yuon wollte stark sein und nicht akzeptieren, dass sie krank war. Sture alte Weichhaut!"

„Meisterin Yuon ist eine Jedi. Sie wird kämpfen, bis wir einen Weg gefunden haben, um ihr zu helfen! Sie kann gar nicht anders!" Ken wollte zuversichtlich sein, aber die Sorge wollte nicht weichen. „Lasst uns gehen. Vielleicht können wir ja …"

Ken verstummte, als er sich zu Nalen umdrehte.

Der Twi'lek war verschwunden.

Der Gang zum Platz hin war leer. Der Gang weiter in den Verwaltungskomplex hinein ebenfalls. Selbst der Ithorianer, der ihnen vorhin noch entgegenkam, schien während ihres Gesprächs mit Finn einen anderen Gang oder ein Zimmer betreten zu haben.

„Hast du gesehen, wohin Nalen gegangen ist?" fragte Ken mit gerunzelter Stirn. Das ungute Gefühl, mit dem er das Senatsgebäude nach Nalens Worten betreten hatte, wuchs mit jeder Sekunde.

„Habe wegen dem, was der Heiler sagte, nicht auf ihn geachtet", gestand Qyzen und ließ ein wütendes Fauchen hören. „Das passiert kein zweites Mal! Er kann nicht weit weg sein."

Ken bat Qyzen, auf dem Platz nachzuschauen, und folgte selbst dem Gang mit ein paar raschen Schritten bis zur nächsten Abzweigung. Ein Blick nach links und rechts – immer noch Leere.

Kopfschüttelnd griff Ken nach seinem Kom-Gerät, um den Twi'lek auf dem einfachsten und schnellsten Wege zu kontaktieren. Doch bevor er Nalens Kennung anwählte, fiel sein Blick auf ein Schild, das auswies, wer hinter der nächsten Tür sein Büro hatte:

Morran Teléss, Senatsverwalter

Zuständigkeitsgebiet: Tython

Ken hielt den Atem an. Er sah Nalens Gesicht vor sich, vorhin auf dem Platz. Seine brennenden hellen Augen, die immer dann diesen gefährlichen Ausdruck annahmen, wenn irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Nalens bissige Worte zu Qyzen: ‚Ein paar Leute als Geiseln nehmen, um uns Gehör zu verschaffen? Wenn es etwas bringen würde, würde ich das vielleicht sogar in Betracht ziehen.' Seine unübersehbare Wut auf all jene, die Kalikori seiner Meinung nach im Stich gelassen hatten.

Und hinter dieser Tür saß derjenige, der hier auf Coruscant die Entscheidung gefällt hatte!

‚Er wird doch nicht …' Alles in Ken sträubte sich gegen diesen Gedanken. Gleichzeitig wusste er, dass man Nalens Gemütszustand noch lange nicht als gefestigt bezeichnen konnte. Wenn der Twi'lek dem Verwalter in einem Anfall von Rachsucht etwas antat, dann lag das auch in Kens Verantwortung! Selbst ohne Waffe reichten Nalens Fähigkeiten in der Macht dafür völlig aus.

Ken klappte sein Kom-Gerät mit einer heftigen Handbewegung zu und konzentrierte sich. Ja, da war sie – er spürte Nalens Präsenz hinter der Tür, und noch ganz schwach jemand anderen, der nicht zu den Machtnutzern zählte. In Nalens Machtaura zitterte mühsam unterdrückte Wut.

‚Und ich dachte wirklich, wir könnten zusammenarbeiten! Ich bin so ein Idiot!'

Der Verdacht, so kurz nach ihrer Übereinkunft hintergangen worden zu sein, hinterließ ein scheußliches Gefühl in Ken. Seine Hand fand wie von selbst den Weg zum Lichtschwert an seinem Gürtel. Er trat neben die verschlossene Tür und hörte in seinem Rücken Qyzens Schritte, die eilig näherkamen. Der Trandoshaner runzelte die Stirn, als er Kens Hand an der Waffe liegen sah. Er griff nach der seinen, ohne überhaupt zu fragen.

Ken deutete auf das Schild neben der Tür. „Er ist mit dem Verwalter hier drin!" flüsterte er.

Qyzen kommentierte das mit einem grimmigen Zähneblecken. „Er ist und bleibt ein Trickser."

Sie postierten sich neben der Tür. Ken betätigte den Sensor. Im selben Moment fuhr die Tür mit einem leisen Zischen auseinander.


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Vertrauen und Macht**

Ken hatte sich auf einiges gefasst gemacht, als die Tür aufglitt, aber nicht auf das, was er sah. Oder vielmehr zuerst nur hörte – zwei dunkle, melodische Stimmen, die in perfekt aufeinander abgestimmtem Klang voller Höflichkeit gleichzeitig fragten: „Soll ich Verwalter Teléss etwas von Euch ausrichten?"

Der sich langsam verbreiternde Türspalt gab den Blick auf Nalen frei, der gerade die Hand vom Sensor nahm und sich in den Raum hineindrehte – offenbar hatte er gleichzeitig mit Ken die Automatik betätigt. Schräg hinter ihm, an einem Schreibtisch, auf dem nur ein Pad und eine altmodische Aktenmappe lagen, stand der Ithorianer. Die vorstehenden Augen links und rechts des Kopfes, der auf einem gebeugten Hals mit zwei seitlichen Mündern ruhte, blickten den Twi'lek in aller Gemütsruhe an.

„Danke, das ist nicht nötig. Ich werde mich selbst wieder bei ihm melden, wenn er zurück ist."

Nalens Antwort klang nicht minder höflich. Von der Erregung, die Ken kurz zuvor noch gespürt hatte, keine Spur. Zumindest nicht offensichtlich. Und Ken war im Augenblick viel zu verblüfft, um Nalens Aura erneut unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Was zur Hölle war das hier? Ein Höflichkeitsbesuch statt der erwarteten Geiselnahme?

„Verzeiht, mein Herr, aber wir haben neue Gäste. Wie kann ich Euch behilflich sein?" fragte der Ithorianer an Nalen vorbei, er hatte Ken inzwischen bemerkt.

Ken schaffte es, Qyzen, der neben ihm auf dem Gang stand, einen Wink zu geben, dass seine Waffe hier nicht vonnöten war, bevor sie gänzlich in das Blickfeld des Ithorianers gerieten. Das fehlte ja noch, dass sie jetzt hier den Eindruck erweckten, als würden sie mit gezogenen Waffen das Büro des Verwalters stürmen wollen.

Dann drehte sich Nalen, der Ken bisher halb verdeckt hatte, auch schon zur Tür um. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er sich plötzlich Ken gegenübersah, der gerade in einer raschen, unauffälligen Bewegung den Griff seines Lichtschwerts wieder an den Gürtel hakte. In der gleichen Bewegung löste er das Etui mit seinem Kom-Gerät von der Halterung und öffnete es, als hätte er die ganze Zeit über nichts anderes als das im Sinn gehabt. Seine angespannte Miene wechselte zu gelassener Diplomatenhöflichkeit.

„Ah gut, Ihr habt sein Büro also schon gefunden", wandte Ken sich in unverfänglichem Ton an Nalen und erwiderte sein tiefes Stirnrunzeln mit einem forschenden Blick. Aber auch jetzt wirkte der Twi'lek zwar etwas irritiert, aber in keiner Weise aggressiv. Als Ken nun doch ein paar Sekunden opferte, um über die Machtaura Nalens Emotionen zu lesen, bestätigte dies seinen Eindruck. Er spürte zwar die tief sitzende Wut des Twi'lek wie eine beständig glühende Magmakugel, aber sie war unter Kontrolle. Dem Ithorianer galt sie definitiv nicht.

Ken trat an Nalen vorbei ins Büro hinein und nickte dem Ithorianer grüßend zu. „Mein Name ist Ken'arryn, ich bin im Auftrag des Jedi-Tempels von Tython zurzeit auf Coruscant tätig."

„Ich habe davon gehört. Wie geht es der Jedi Yuon Par?"

„Nicht so gut, leider."

„Das bedaure ich." Der breite Kopf des Ithorianers neigte sich leicht, während er kurz mit den seitlichen Augen blinzelte.

Die innere Ruhe, die dieses Wesen schon die ganze Zeit über ausstrahlte, überzeugte Ken endgültig davon, dass es hier wirklich keine Auseinandersetzung gegeben hatte. Er war mehr als erleichtert darüber. Das änderte aber nichts daran, dass er sich gerade wie ein kompletter Idiot vorkam. Trotzdem beschloss er, den Moment für eine erste Kontaktaufnahme zu nutzen:

„Ist Verwalter Morran Teléss im Senat? Wir würden in Kürze gern eine Angelegenheit mit ihm besprechen, die mehrere Parteien auf Tython betrifft."

Der Ithorianer schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Wie ich Eurem Begleiter schon sagte – Verwalter Teléss weilt in den nächsten Tagen nicht auf Coruscant. Er wird direkt nach der heutigen Sitzung nach Alderaan abfliegen. Ich vertrete ihn während seiner Abwesenheit. Mein Name ist Deraal."

‚Alderaan … da würde ich auch gern mal wieder hin', dachte Ken. „Wann wird er denn zurückerwartet?"

„In acht Tagen. Soll ich dem Verwalter bei seiner Rückkehr etwas ausrichten oder möchtet Ihr einen Termin?"

„Danke, jetzt noch nicht. Wie mein Begleiter schon sagte – wir melden uns zu gegebener Zeit." Ken tippte das Datum, das die Wiederkehr des Verwalters bezeichnete, in sein Gerät ein, um dem Ding in seiner Hand einen Anschein von Nutzen zu geben, und nickte dem Vertreter freundlich zu.

„Ich wünsche noch einen angenehmen Tag."

Der Ithorianer lächelte zum Abschied breit mit beiden Mündern. Ken hätte den Anblick zweifellos kurios gefunden, wären seine Gedanken nicht mit etwas ganz anderem beschäftigt gewesen. Er bat Nalen, der ihn die ganze Zeit mit schmalen Augen beobachtet hatte, mit einer Handbewegung, ihm zu folgen, und verließ das Büro.

Der Gang, auf den sie traten, war leer wie zuvor. Ken schwieg, während er Qyzen und Nalen von der Tür fortführte. Falls Deraal wieder herauskam, musste er sie nicht unbedingt hören. An einer kleinen Sitzgruppe zwei Kreuzungen weiter blieb Ken stehen und drehte sich um. Noch immer fehlte seinen rastlosen Gedanken ein Puzzlestück, um diese Begebenheit richtig einordnen zu können. Er fasste Nalen ins Auge, der ihn herausfordernd anblickte.

„Was, bitte, sollte das eben?!"

Kens Frage klang schärfer, als er es eigentlich zulassen wollte. Und genauso scharf kam sie zurück: „Das gleiche könnte ich Euch fragen, Jedi! Der Ithorianer hat vielleicht nicht gesehen, dass Ihr Eure Waffe in der Hand hattet, aber ich schon!"

„Antworte erstmal!" knurrte Qyzen. „Wieso bist du verschwunden? Was wolltest du beim Verwalter?" Misstrauen vibrierte in seiner Stimme. Das gleiche Misstrauen, das auch in Ken erwacht war und das wie ein enger Ring um seinen Brustkorb lag.

Nalen verzog den Mund. „Eigentlich wollte ich nur ein Stück beiseite gehen, als Ihr Eure Nachricht bekamt, damit Ihr Euch ungestört unterhalten konntet. Aber als ich sah, welche Planetenregion in diesem Gang sitzt, wurde ich neugierig. Ich wollte den Kerl sehen, der meinem Dorf jegliche Unterstützung verweigert hat! Der uns zu Illegalen erklärt hat, denen man nicht helfen darf! Ich wollte ihm in die Augen sehen, bevor ich ihm in aller Deutlichkeit ins Gesicht sage, was ich von ihm und seinen Entscheidungen halte! … Bei allen Göttern, was habt Ihr denn gedacht? Dass ich ihm etwas antun will? Oder sein Büro in die Luft sprenge?"

In seiner Stimme lag Entrüstung. Ken antwortete wahrheitsgemäß: „Wir haben befürchtet, dass Ihr ihn angreifen würdet. Als Geisel nehmt, um seine Unterstützung zu erzwingen. Oder Schlimmeres, ja."

Ein Moment des Schweigens folgte seinen Worten. Ken entdeckte in Nalens Miene eine Betroffenheit, die er nicht erwartet hatte. Im nächsten Augenblick verbarg der Twi'lek sie hinter Selbstironie und Distanz.

„Damit wäre ich ja wirklich weit gekommen. Mitten im Senatsgebäude, wo es vor Leuten nur so wimmelt, allein, ohne Waffen und mit einem Jedi in Reichweite, der mich schon einmal besiegt hat. Für wie dumm haltet Ihr mich?"

„Dumm nicht unbedingt", erwiderte Qyzen. „Aber du bist unberechenbar. Du hast Kräfte, die anderen gefährlich werden können. Und du denkst nicht nach, bevor du dich und uns in Schwierigkeiten bringst! Das ist das Problem!"

Ken erwartete eine heftige Entgegnung auf Qyzens Worte. Aber stattdessen holte der Twi'lek tief Atem und bezwang sich. Dann richtete er seinen durchdringenden Blick auf Ken. „Seht Ihr das auch so?"

Ken fühlte sich nicht recht wohl in seiner Haut. Das, was Qyzen gesagt hatte, war auch ihm durch den Kopf gegangen. Aber der Gedanke, die ganze Zeit auf einer falschen Fährte gewesen zu sein, verstärkte sich immer mehr. Er musste einfach wissen, ob ihre Übereinkunft wirklich Bestand haben würde oder nicht.

„Ich sehe es ähnlich, ja. Hört mir bitte zu, Nalen. Vorhin erst habt Ihr zu Qyzen gesagt, dass Ihr es Euch durchaus vorstellen könntet, zu solchen Mitteln zu greifen, wenn sie Erfolg versprächen. Ihr tragt viel Wut in Euch – auf alle, die Eurem Dorf die Unterstützung verweigert haben, die es verdient. Es ist noch gar nicht lange her, dass Ihr Euch schon einmal von ihr habt leiten lassen. Und dann verschwindet Ihr plötzlich, ohne ein Wort, und taucht im Büro eben jenes Verwalters wieder auf! Was hätten wir denn denken sollen? Als ich mit Hilfe der Macht nach Euch suchte, habe ich Euren Zorn gespürt! Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Ihr hier jemanden angreift. Notfalls hätte ich Euch wieder mit der Waffe in der Hand aufgehalten!"

„Ich gleichfalls - mit dem größten Vergnügen", knurrte Qyzen.

Ken verzog das Gesicht. „Also ich bin verdammt froh, dass es nicht nötig war."

Nalen seufzte und schwieg einen Moment, bevor er sagte: „Ich wusste, dass es nicht einfach werden würde … Ihr traut mir beide noch nicht über den Weg."

Ken konnte nicht anders, als diese Aussage mit einem Nicken zu bestätigen. Bis eben hatte er nicht einmal geahnt, dass Qyzens Misstrauen auch in ihm selber steckte. Es widersprach dem, was er sich selbst zur Maxime gemacht hatte. Aber es war da und das musste er akzeptieren, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel.

„Ich würde Euch gern vertrauen, aber Ihr macht es uns in diesem Fall nicht gerade leicht."

Nalen blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn zurück in Richtung des Büros, auch wenn man es von hier aus gar nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dann sah er wieder Qyzen und zuletzt Ken an. Seine Miene war so ernst wie am vergangenen Abend.

„An eurer Stelle hätte ich wahrscheinlich das gleiche gedacht. Aber ganz egal, was ich von diesem Kerl halte und was ich ihm schon alles an den Hals gewünscht habe – ich werde ihn nicht angreifen! Nicht heute und auch nicht, wenn er zurückkommt! Ich weiß, mein Wort zählt im Moment wohl nicht allzu viel, aber es ist so! Wenn Ihr meinen Zorn spüren konntet, dann könnt Ihr ja wohl auch das feststellen … mit diesem Jedi-Sinn, von dem sie im Tempel immer geredet haben. Bitte, nur zu."

Die Emotionen anderer Leute zu lesen war eine Fähigkeit, die Ken nur ungern einsetzte. Gefühle gehörten jedem selbst und jeder sollte selbst entscheiden, wie viel er davon preisgeben wollte. Aber es gab Situationen, in denen er darauf zurückgriff, um einer wichtigen Sache wirklich sicher zu sein. Und dies war so ein Moment. Zumal Nalen ihn praktisch dazu aufforderte.

Auge in Auge mit dem Twi'lek öffnete Ken seine Sinne. Diesmal sehr aufmerksam und länger als die Sekunden, die er sich im Büro zugestanden hatte. Es war leicht, Nalens Machtaura zu lesen – viel leichter als bei einem der Jünglinge, mit denen Ken einmal gearbeitet hatte. Auch vorhin im Büro war kein Widerstand zu spüren gewesen. Was auch immer Rajivaris Holocron ihn gelehrt hatte – seine Emotionen konsequent zu beherrschen oder einen wirksamen Schutzwall gegen jemanden zu errichten, der nach ihnen forschte, hatte nicht dazugehört.

Die glühende Kugel aus Wut, die Ken vorhin tief in Nalen gespürt hatte, war immer noch da. Sie strahlte stetig durch alle Schichten in der Machtaura, aber momentan war sie unter Kontrolle. Verglimmende Enttäuschung und Ärger darüber, den Verwalter verpasst zu haben – und damit die Gelegenheit, ihm entgegenzuschreien, was seinetwegen auf Tython geschah. Nein, Nalen würde ihn nicht bedrohen oder verletzen, auch wenn sich ein Teil seiner Wut gegen ihn richtete. Den Willen dazu konnte Ken nicht finden. Nur die Überzeugung, dass das nichts bringen würde. Die schmerzliche Erinnerung, dass er genug in blinder Wut angerichtet hatte, was er niemals ungeschehen machen konnte. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass so etwas noch einmal geschah. Er hatte gehofft, Ken würde ihm zumindest soweit vertrauen können. Aber er akzeptierte, dass dem nicht so war. Mit dem bitteren Gefühl, dass er es noch nicht verdiente.

‚Ganz falsch liegt er damit ja nicht', dachte Ken und meinte, ein tadelndes „Nicht so schnell, Padawan!" von Meister Joren zu hören. Wieder einmal. Er kam sich ertappt vor. Offenbar hatten er und Qyzen sich wirklich geirrt.

Ken unterbrach die mentale Verbindung, bevor die Trauer um die drei Toten, die dicht unter der Oberfläche des Jetzt lauerte, als nächstes nach ihm griff. So weit wollte er gar nicht eindringen. Es ging viel zu schnell und zu leicht! Meister Bakarn hatte recht, Nalen brauchte nicht nur eine Ausbildung in seinen Machtfähigkeiten, er benötigte genauso dringend einen eigenen Schutz.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Qyzen. Er wollte den Verwalter nicht angreifen und er wird es auch in Zukunft nicht tun." Obwohl Ken zu Qyzen gesprochen hatte, sah er dabei immer noch dem Twi'lek fest in die Augen. „Ich hätte eigentlich wissen müssen, dass Ihr so weit nicht gehen würdet. Nicht mehr. Da war ich wohl etwas voreilig in meiner Einschätzung."

Nalen zog ein wenig die Brauen zusammen. Er schien sich zu fragen, worauf Ken bei seiner Prüfung gestoßen sein mochte. Dann erschien zu Kens Überraschung ein schiefes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „In manchen Dingen bin ich auch nicht gerade für meine Geduld bekannt. Scheint so, als hätten wir wirklich mehr gemeinsam, als es auf den ersten Blick aussah."

„Sieht so aus." Ken grinste zurück, mit dem befriedigenden Gefühl im Bauch, dass sie gerade wieder einen Schritt aufeinander zu getan hatten.

„Du klingst, als wärst du dir sehr sicher", erwiderte Qyzen, nicht vollends überzeugt.

„Die Macht lügt nicht. Und er hat mich bisher auch nie angelogen." ‚Im Gegenteil. Nalen hat mir immer klar und deutlich gesagt, wann er mich mal wieder umbringen wollte.' Zu kurios, dass Ken jetzt bei diesem Gedanken beinahe lächeln musste.

„Dich hat er nicht hinters Licht geführt. Mich schon", knurrte Qyzen. „Aber ich weiß von Yuon, dass ihr Jedi weiter und tiefer sehen könnt als andere. Wenn du ihm in dieser Sache vertraust, muss ich es wohl akzeptieren."

„Ich habe kein Interesse mehr daran, Euch zu hintergehen, Qyzen Fess." Dass Nalen diesmal eine respektvollere Anrede wählte, ließ Ken vermuten, dass er seine Uneinigkeit mit Qyzen allmählich wichtiger nahm als zuvor. „Gebt mir wenigstens die Chance, das zu beweisen!"

„Wir werden sehen", erwiderte Qyzen ungerührt. Ken seufzte im Stillen. Qyzen konnte wirklich ein verdammt harter Brocken sein. „Wichtiger ist, dass du damit aufhörst, zu handeln, bevor du denkst! Sonst zerstörst du, was ihr erreichen wollt, bevor ihr überhaupt angefangen habt."

„Sagt man Euch auch ständig, was Ihr zu tun oder zu lassen habt, Trandoshaner?" Nalen schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf, aber Qyzens Bemerkung schien ihm trotzdem zu denken zu geben. Wieder blickte er zurück in Richtung des Büros, während Qyzen es wohl für unter seiner Würde befand, darauf zu antworten.

„Qyzen hat da nicht ganz unrecht", sagte Ken, dem diese Sache auch wichtig war. „Was wäre wohl passiert, wenn der Verwalter da gewesen wäre und Ihr ihm … hm … Eure Meinung an den Kopf geworfen hättet?"

„Wahrscheinlich hätte er mich rausgeworfen", antwortete Nalen widerwillig. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich, während er den Gedanken weiterverfolgte. „Und wir hätten einen noch schwereren Stand als ohnehin schon."

„Korrekt." Ken hob eine Augenbraue. „Das wäre ein ziemlich mieser Anfang für unsere diplomatische Mission gewesen. Beim nächsten Mal lasst mich besser als ersten durch diese Tür gehen. In Ordnung?"

Nalen nickte sein Einverständnis. Dann warf er Qyzen einen äußerst unbegeisterten Blick zu. „Ihr hattet tatsächlich Recht, Trandoshaner. Das gefällt mir nicht."

„Mir schon", entgegnete Qyzen mit einem scharfzahnigen Grinsen. „Hattet beide Glück heute, dass der Verwalter gar nicht da war. Jedi mit Lichtschwert im Büro mag er bestimmt auch nicht gern. Gibt immer Brandlöcher im Teppich."

Ken gelang es nicht ganz, sein Lachen mit einem Husten zu tarnen. „Danke, Qyzen. Ich merke es mir." Selbst in Nalens Mundwinkeln zuckte es leicht, als bemühte er sich, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Es war ein seltsamer Moment der Übereinstimmung, den sie zum ersten Mal alle drei gemeinsam teilten. Ken hätte ihn gern noch ein paar Sekunden länger genossen, aber da gab es noch etwas, das er klären musste, bevor sie weitergingen.

„Wisst Ihr eigentlich wirklich, was Ihr mir vorhin gestattet habt, Nalen? Als Ihr mich aufgefordert habt, Euch mit der Macht zu überprüfen?"

Der Twi'lek runzelte die Stirn. „Das denke ich doch. Rauszufinden, ob ich vorhatte, dem Verwalter etwas anzutun. Warum fragt Ihr?"

„Weil es mehr gewesen ist als das." Was hatten sie ihm im Tempel eigentlich darüber erzählt? Wahrscheinlich hatte er nur irgendeine Bemerkung gehört, ohne es wirklich zu verstehen. Ken entschied, dass das bei weitem nicht genug war.

„Wir lesen die Emotionen in der Machtaura und alles, was damit zusammenhängt. Das ist eines der Dinge, die unsere Jünglinge ziemlich früh lernen. Bei sich selbst und bei anderen. Und sie lernen auch, wie man sich dagegen schützt, dass jemand unbemerkt in sie hineinsehen kann. Ihr dagegen könnt Euch gar nicht schützen. Ihr seid wie ein offenes Buch für jeden, der hineinsehen will, bis hin zur letzten Seite, die Ihr nie jemandem zeigen wolltet. Und Ihr würdet es nicht einmal mitbekommen. Oder habt Ihr mich bemerkt? Jetzt oder vorhin im Büro?"

Nalen schüttelte den Kopf. Sein blaues Gesicht verlor etwas an Farbe.

„Was habt Ihr …?"

„Ich bin nicht viel weiter gegangen als bis zur Antwort auf meine Frage. Aber es gibt genug Leute, die nicht anhalten, bevor sie alle Informationen haben, die sie interessieren." ‚Für den ersten Sith, der dir über den Weg läuft, wärst du ein gefundenes Fressen', dachte Ken. Er war überrascht von seiner Besorgnis und der Verantwortung, in der er sich gegenüber dem unerfahrenen Twi'lek plötzlich fühlte. Lieber Himmel, wenn ihm das jemand vor ein paar Tagen gesagt hätte, er hätte laut darüber gelacht.

„Das heißt, jeder dahergelaufene Jedi kann das tun, was Ihr vorhin getan habt, und noch mehr, ohne dass ich es merke und ihn davon abhalten kann?" Der Gedanke schien Nalen gar nicht zu gefallen.

„Jeder", bestätigte Ken, amüsiert von seiner Wortwahl. „Nicht zu vergessen unsere Freunde von der dunklen Seite der Macht. Aber damit Ihr versteht, wovon ich rede, müsst Ihr es selbst einmal erlebt haben. Ich denke, Ihr könntet diese Fähigkeit auch beherrschen. Jeder Jüngling kann die Machtaura lesen, wenn der Geist des anderen offen ist. Ihr habt mir einen Blick in Eure gestattet – also ist es nur fair, wenn ich das gleiche tue."

Bei Nalens überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck musste Ken jetzt wirklich lächeln. Mit einem langsamen, tiefen Ausatmen senkte er den Schutzwall, den er wie jeder Jedi schon früh gelernt hatte, um sein Innerstes zu errichten.

„Ihr habt doch sicher schon einmal bewusst die Machtaura eines Jedi gespürt, seit Ihr diese Kräfte entdeckt habt."

„Bei Eurer Meisterin, als sie mich einmal aufsuchte. Und auch bei Euch."

„Gut. Das hier ist nicht viel anders – Ihr müsst meine Machtaura nur etwas länger und genauer betrachten. Versucht es einfach!"

Nalens Augen weiteten sich plötzlich. Ken spürte, dass ihn tatsächlich etwas Suchendes berührte – wie in den Übungen mit Meister Joren. Er verstärkte die unsichere Verbindung mit Hilfe der Macht und gab ihr Halt. Ken war sich jetzt sicher, dass Nalen lesen konnte, was er ihm zeigen wollte. Seine neuerwachte Sorge, dass der Twi'lek durch seine Unerfahrenheit in Gefahr geraten mochte. Seine Erleichterung, weil Nalen ihn nicht hintergangen hatte – und weil er in Bezug auf seine Absichten die Wahrheit sagte. Bedauern darüber, dass das Misstrauen ihn so schnell und gründlich übermannt hatte. Und ein Gefühl von Zusammengehörigkeit, das Ken noch vor Kurzem nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, und das den Twi'lek in seine kleine Gemeinschaft mit Qyzen mit einschloss.

Ken löste die Verbindung behutsam auf und zog seinen Schutzwall wieder hoch. Im Gegensatz zu Nalen konnte er weitaus besser bestimmen, was seine Machtaura weiterspiegelte und was nicht und wann er fand, dass es genug war.

Nalen schien mehr oder anderes zu lesen bekommen zu haben, als er erwartet hatte, das sah Ken ihm an. Er ließ ihm etwas Zeit, zu begreifen, was da eben passiert war. Schließlich konnte Ken sich noch gut an die eigene Unsicherheit erinnern, mit der er zum ersten Mal diese Übung mit Meister Joren ausgeführt hatte. Immerhin wusste man vorher nie so genau, was man dabei über den anderen und über sich selbst erfahren würde.

Dann sagte Ken eindringlich: „Ihr seid nicht mehr auf Tython, Nalen. Hier auf Coruscant gibt es Wesen aus allen Ecken der Galaxis. Ich kann nicht ausschließen, dass nicht auch jemand in die Angelegenheit verwickelt ist, der sich der dunklen Seite der Macht bedient. Schließlich sind Artefakte verschwunden, mit denen nur jemand etwas anfangen kann, der die Macht zu nutzen versteht. Und jemanden wie Euch würde so einer nur zu gern in die Finger kriegen: machtbegabt, aber noch unerfahren, und – versteht mich nicht falsch – beeinflussbar durch die Gefühle, die Ihr in Euch tragt."

„Und was kann ich dagegen tun?" fiel Nalen Ken mit seiner Frage beinahe ins Wort. „Ich bin froh, dass mein Kopf wieder mir gehört! Das soll auch so bleiben!"

„Man kann sich gegen eine solche Beeinflussung von außen schützen, das ist Bestandteil unserer Ausbildung. Wenn Ihr wollt, bringe ich Euch die Grundlagen bei, solange wir zusammen unterwegs sind und Zeit dafür finden."

Nalen brauchte nicht lange, um darüber nachzudenken. Die Vorstellung, dass sich das, was er gerade hinter sich gebracht hatte, noch einmal wiederholen könnte, missfiel ihm zutiefst. „Gut … solange Ihr damit keinen Jedi aus mir macht."

„Hab ich nicht vor."

„Dann bin ich einverstanden."

Ken sah, wie Qyzen seine knochigen Augenbrauen ungläubig hochzog. Aber er verzichtete auf eine seiner typischen Bemerkungen. Stattdessen reckte er in einem von Nalen unbeobachteten Moment den Daumen seiner Klauenfaust mit einem beifälligen Nicken in die Höhe. Ken bemühte sich, nicht zu breit zu grinsen. Wo hatte Qyzen denn diese nur allzu menschliche Geste aufgeschnappt?

Ken wusste, dass die Grundlagen, die er Nalen beibringen wollte, für diesen nur ein erster Schritt sein würden, um seine Kräfte und damit auch sich selbst besser beherrschen zu lernen. Aber es war ein Anfang.

‚Ich bin neugierig, wie Meisterin Yuon auf Nalen reagiert', dachte Ken, als sie sich der Krankenstation näherten. „Sie hat ja auf Tython seine Holo-Nachricht bekommen, in der er mich warnte, was mir passieren würde, wenn ich ihm weiter in die Quere käme …' Aber vielleicht war diese Begegnung auch eine Chance, ihren Geist von dort, wo er immer öfter und länger verweilte, zurück in die Wirklichkeit zu reißen.

Eine Tür neben ihnen öffnete sich und Pharen, Finns Assistentin, trat mit einem Kopfschütteln auf den Gang hinaus. Als sie Ken und seine Begleiter erblickte, hellte sich ihre besorgte Miene auf. „Ihr seid schon da – das ist gut. Vielleicht könnt Ihr Eure Meisterin beruhigen. Ich kann's anscheinend nicht mehr." Sie seufzte und öffnete erneut die Tür, um die drei eintreten zu lassen, folgte ihnen aber nicht.

Ken wechselte einen Blick mit Qyzen und ging als erster hinein. Es war nicht Meisterin Yuons Quartier, sondern einer der Behandlungsräume. Attros Finn, der mirialanische Arzt, wandte ihnen gerade den Rücken zu. Ihm gegenüber, zwischen einem Computerterminal mit Drehstuhl und einer Liege, stand Kens Meisterin, schaute nervös nach links und rechts und wirkte wie ein in die Ecke gedrängtes Tier. Sie war eine Frau um die fünfzig, mit ersten Falten im schmalen Gesicht, hochgestecktem braunem Haar und normalerweise einem herzlichen Lächeln. Es tat Ken weh, sie so verängstigt zu sehen.

„Beruhigt Euch, Yuon. Hier will Euch niemand wehtun", sprach der junge Arzt mit sanfter Stimme auf seine Patientin ein. Er blickte sich kurz um, als er die Schritte der Besucher hörte. Auch seine Miene nahm einen erleichterten Ausdruck an, nachdem er Ken und Qyzen entdeckte. Der dritte im Bunde bekam noch einen neugierigen Blick ab, bevor Meisterin Yuon sich zu Wort meldete:

„Ja, ja, Attros. Aber die Dunkelheit naht … und vielleicht … will ich Euch ja wehtun?"

‚Ich höre wohl nicht recht', dachte Ken irritiert. Das klang überhaupt nicht nach der Yuon Par, die er kennengelernt hatte. Von einem Moment zum anderen veränderte sich auch ihr Gesicht. Es nahm einen berechnenden, fast bösartigen Ausdruck an. „Ja, ich denke … ich will Euch sämtliche Knochen brechen. Ich will sie knacken hören … knack … knack …"

Ken überlief es kalt. Yuon Par sah aus, als mache ihr diese Vorstellung wirklich Spaß. Ken warf seinen Gefährten einen Blick zu. Qyzen an seiner Seite zischte leise und blinzelte nervös. Ken konnte sein Unbehagen fast körperlich spüren. Nalen hielt sich im Hintergrund und beobachtete das ganze mit einem tiefen Stirnrunzeln.

Ken löste sich aus der kleinen Gruppe und trat auf seine Meisterin zu. Qyzen folgte ihm einen Moment später, während Finn sich etwas zurückzog, um die beiden ungestört mit der Jedi-Meisterin sprechen zu lassen.

„Kommt zu Euch, Meisterin! Ihr wollt niemandem wehtun! Was immer es ist, das Euch so zusetzt, kämpft dagegen an!"

Yuon Par hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Kämpfen? Ich weiß gar nicht, wovon du redest. Und überhaupt - was sind schon ein paar kaputte Knochen unter Freunden?" Ihr Lächeln bei diesen Worten sah besorgniserregend aus. „Wer bist du überhaupt?"

„Ken'arryn, Euer Padawan. Erinnert Ihr Euch nicht mehr?"

Doch die Miene der Frau zeigte keinerlei Wiedererkennen. Stattdessen wurde aus dem hintergründigen Lächeln ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen. „Mein Padawan? Ach ja ... ich hatte einen Padawan. Ich schickte ihn in den Kampf gegen die Fleischräuber. Sie haben ihn verzehrt mit Haut und Haaren."

Ken stellten sich die Nackenhärchen auf. In welcher verdrehten Welt war Yuons Geist nur gefangen?

„Falsch. Er steht hier vor dir, Yuon", mischte sich Qyzen ein. „So lebendig wie ich."

„Und du bist …?"

„Qyzen. Euer Freund. Ich war zuletzt bei Euch auf Tython."

Yuon schüttelte den Kopf. „Qyzen? Oh nein. Den haben die Fleischräuber auch verzehrt."

„Das stimmt nicht", widersprach Nalen plötzlich. „Ich habe die beiden getötet."

‚Was hat er denn vor?' dachte Ken, während er sich halb umdrehte und Nalens provozierendes Lächeln bemerkte.

In Meisterin Yuons Blick erwachte zum ersten Mal so etwas wie Interesse. Sie wandte sich dem Twi'lek zu, der noch immer hinter Ken und Qyzen stand und sich nicht von der Stelle rührte.

„So? Wer sagt das? Sollte ich dich kennen?"

„Nalen Raloch. Das solltet Ihr."

Yuon betrachtete ihn mit einer gewissen Neugier. Dann lachte sie – nicht herzlich wie sonst, sondern scharf und verächtlich. „Ach, der Twi'lek, der mit der Macht spielte und sich an ihrem dunklen Feuer verbrannte! Nein, du hast sie nicht getötet. Du wolltest es, aber du hast versagt." Ihr Blick fand Ken mit einem plötzlichen Erkennen. „Auch die Fleischräuber haben versagt."

Der heftige Ruck an Kens Gürtel kam ohne Vorwarnung. Sein Lichtschwert löste sich und sauste auf Meisterin Yuons plötzlich erhobene Hand zu. Ken griff instinktiv danach, kam aber zu spät. Er konnte nur noch ungläubig zusehen, wie Yuon es auffing und sofort aktivierte.

„Dann ist es wohl an mir."

Der grüne Strahl flammte auf und zischte auf Kens Oberkörper zu.

Die rechte Hand noch erhoben vom vergeblichen Griff, spreizte Ken sofort die Finger und zog einen Machtschild vor sich hoch. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Der Schild bebte von Yuons kraftvollem Schlag. Ken gab mehr Macht hinein und stabilisierte ihn.

„Hört auf damit, Meisterin! Was habt Ihr denn vor?!"

Ein abwesendes Lächeln lag auf Yuons Gesicht. Statt einer Antwort drehte sie Kens Lichtschwert und brachte den nächsten Schlag an. Ken wich ihm aus. ‚Nein', dachte er fassungslos. ‚Das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr!'

Sein Schild lenkte die grüne Klinge ab. Sie summte dicht an ihm vorbei und kam schon wieder herangewirbelt – in einem unmöglichen Winkel. Ken riss hastig den Schild herum, oh verflucht, das würde knapp werden … aber da, wo er die Lücke in seinem Schutz erahnte, prallte der Energiestrahl gegen etwas Unsichtbares. Ken spürte einen zweiten Machtschild, der seinen eigenen zum Teil überlagerte und den Bereich abdeckte, den er selbst nicht so schnell hatte schützen können.

‚Danke, Finn!', dachte Ken aufatmend. Gut, dass der nicht nur Arzt war, sondern auch ausgebildeter Jedi. Aber jetzt musste Ken endlich handeln, statt weiter auszuweichen. Während Yuon erneut die Waffe in Position brachte, teilte Ken den Machtfluss zwischen Schild und Angriffshand. Er sammelte die Kraft, so schnell es ging, und warf Yuon einen heftigen Energiestoß entgegen. Seine Meisterin taumelte mit einem wütenden Aufschrei ein paar Schritte zurück. Sie zog nun ihrerseits einen Machtschild vor sich hoch, von dem Ken wusste, dass er schon im Training nur allzu oft an ihm gescheitert war.

Ken fühlte, wie sein Magen sich verkrampfte. Ein waffenloser Kampf gegen ein Lichtschwert war eine brandgefährliche Angelegenheit. Noch viel schlimmer aber war, dass es sich um Yuon handelte, die da auf ihn einschlug. Anscheinend mit der festen Absicht, ihn zu verletzten oder gar zu töten. Und er wollte keines von beidem! Aber er kam nicht nahe genug an sie heran, um sie mit Hilfe der Macht zu betäuben, solange sie sein Lichtschwert hatte. Und mit diesem Machtschild müsste er sie nun auch noch hinterrücks angreifen.

Verflucht noch mal!

Plötzlich war Qyzen da. Mit dem stumpfen Ende seiner Stabwaffe zielte er auf Yuons Hinterkopf, um sie niederzuschlagen. Aber Yuon war schneller. Sie schleuderte den Trandoshaner mit einem Machtstoß quer durch den Raum, so dass er gegen einen Metallschrank prallte. Fläschchen klirrten darin gegeneinander. Finn sprang hastig aus dem Weg. Er hielt einen Injektor in der Hand, den er gerade von einer Ablage genommen hatte.

Ken bemerkte überrascht, dass der zweite Schild immer noch da war. Aber er hatte keine Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Er versuchte, Yuon das Lichtschwert mit einem gezielten Machthieb aus der Hand zu schlagen. Aber er kam nicht durch ihren Schild. Die Frau nahm seine Energie auf. Sie drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und schlug erneut zu, das Gesicht vor Grimm verzerrt.

Wieder ein Aufprall, den Ken aber kaum spürte. Aus seinen zwei Schilden war plötzlich einer geworden. Die Energie summte leise in Kens Ohren und in seinem Arm – die eigene und eine zweite, die er kannte und die seinem Schild noch mehr Kraft gab. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Ken jetzt auch, wo sie herkam. Nalen stand schräg hinter ihm, eine Hand in seine Richtung ausgestreckt, und beobachtete konzentriert jede Bewegung, die Yuon und er machten. Als Ken sich bewegte, um in eine bessere Angriffsposition zu kommen, folgte er ihm mit seiner Hand.

Ken biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sollte er …?

Ja.

„Nalen, übernehmt ihn für mich!"

Noch im Rufen zog Ken die Macht aus dem Schild zurück, spürte gleichzeitig, wie der Twi'lek an seiner Stelle Kraft hineinfließen ließ. Yuon hob den Kopf, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und funkelte Nalen an. Ihn, der sich die ganze Zeit betont abseits gehalten hatte, hatte sie gar nicht in den Kampf einbezogen. Und genau den Moment, in dem sie entschied, wem die nächste Attacke gelten sollte, brauchte Ken. Er griff mit der Macht nach dem Stuhl, der am Computerterminal stand, und schlug Yuon damit von hinten die Füße weg. Ihr Schild flackerte. Noch im Sturz drückte Ken seine abgelenkte Meisterin mit einer Woge aus Macht auf den Boden nieder. Qyzen war sofort an seiner Seite, trat mit verbissener Miene auf ihre Hand und presste sie samt Lichtschwertgriff auf den Boden, wobei er es vermied, dem grünen Energiestrahl zu nahe zu kommen.

Finn eilte ebenfalls heran, drückte den Injektor gegen Yuons Hals und hielt ihre andere Hand fest, mit der sie nach ihm schlug. Zum Glück wirkte das Medikament schnell. Yuons Bewegungen wurden schlaffer, ihre Hand sank zu Boden. Sie blinzelte angestrengt. Bevor der Schlaf sie übermannte, sah sie Ken mit einem Blick an, der eindeutig verzweifelt war.

„Helft mir!" flüsterte sie. Dann schlossen sich ihre Augen.

Endlich konnte Ken loslassen und sein Lichtschwert deaktivieren, bevor dessen Strahl noch jemanden oder etwas im Raum traf. Er löste vorsichtig Yuons Finger vom Griff und hakte ihn wieder an seinen Gürtel.

Erst jetzt gestattete Ken sich ein Aufatmen. Das Blut summte immer noch in seinen Ohren. Das Summen der Kraft, die Nalen ihm geliehen hatte, wurde leiser und verschwand.

„Ist jemand von euch verletzt?" wollte Ken wissen.

Finn und Qyzen schüttelten die Köpfe. Finn hockte neben Yuon, kontrollierte Puls, Atmung und Herzschlag. „Ihr fehlt auch nichts, bis auf die leicht gequetschten Finger. Sie wird jetzt schlafen, bis zur nächsten Dosis. Jetzt muss ich sie sedieren, sonst stirbt hier noch jemand! Und ich werde sie dauerhaft unter Bewachung stellen. Kommt, wir müssen sie auf die Liege heben."

Qyzen drückte Ken seine Stabwaffe in die Hand, während er Finn dabei half. Er sprach kein Wort, sein Echsengesicht sah immer noch finster und verbissen aus. Aber der Griff, mit dem er Yuon festhielt, war vorsichtig und sanft. Ken sah, dass er ihr Worte zuflüsterte, die er aber nicht verstand.

Ken schloss die Finger um den Stab und versuchte, dem Wirrwarr in seinem Kopf Herr zu werden. Seine Meisterin hatte ihn angegriffen. Was war mit ihr nur los?!

Er hörte Schritte, dann trat Nalen zu ihm. Ken fühlte sich prüfend gemustert, ob er bei dem Kampf etwas abbekommen hätte. „Was ist mit ihr passiert?" fragte der Twi'lek leise und beunruhigt, den Blick auf die reglose Jedi-Meisterin gerichtet. „Das ist nicht die Yuon Par, an die ich mich erinnere."

„Nein. Das ist sie nicht." Ken seufzte und schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Das ist diese seltsame Krankheit. Oh Mann, geht das jetzt so weiter? Gegen jemanden kämpfen zu müssen, bei dem ich es gar nicht will, ist einfach nur … Davon habe ich wirklich genug!" Wenn er Yuon bei diesem Kampf verletzt oder gar getötet hätte, dann … Ken holte tief Atem und versuchte mit wenig Erfolg, diese deprimierenden Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

„Ihr ist nichts passiert", rief Nalen ihm noch einmal ins Gedächtnis.

Ken nickte und blickte ihn von der Seite an. „Und mir auch nicht. Dieser eine Hieb hätte mich ohne Euren Schild wahrscheinlich erwischt. Danke für Eure Hilfe." Vorhin hatte er noch gedacht, er müsse auf den Twi'lek achtgeben. Nun war es ganz anders gekommen.

„Besser zwei Schilde an der richtigen Stelle als keiner, oder?"

Ken musste nun doch lächeln. „Ehrlich, ich bezweifle, dass ich es noch geschafft hätte, den Schlag abzuwehren. Ihr seid ziemlich gut mit dem Machtschild. Das hätte ich Euch bei der kurzen Ausbildung gar nicht zugetraut."

Nalen nahm die Anerkennung in Kens Worten mit demselben winzigen Lächeln entgegen, das Ken schon gestern bei ihm gesehen hatte. „Ihr wart aber auch nicht schlecht. Ich möchte nicht ohne Waffe gegen ein Lichtschwert antreten müssen. Ich habe zwei Schläge von ihr gebraucht, bis ich den Schild aufgebaut hatte. Bei Euch ging das viel schneller."

„Dann ist das wohl noch etwas, das wir bei Gelegenheit ein bisschen üben sollten."

Nalen hob eine Augenbraue. „Vielleicht. Und Ihr solltet etwas mehr auf die Deckung Eurer linken Seite achten. Die war es nämlich wieder. Ich hatte es Euch ja schon geschrieben."

‚Was?' dachte Ken verdutzt. Dann fiel ihm Nalens Nachricht wieder ein. Beinahe hätte er gelacht. „Stimmt. Habt Ihr. Hm … wie wär's, wenn Ihr Euch wieder ein ordentliches Vibro-Schwert zulegt? Vielleicht könnt Ihr mir ja das beibringen, was Meister Joren offenbar nicht geschafft hat?"

Der Twi'lek schien sich einen Moment lang zu fragen, ob Ken das ernst meinte. Dann schlich sich ein amüsiertes Funkeln in seine Augen. „Keine schlechte Idee. Bevor ich jedes Mal einen zweiten Schild vor Euch aufbaue …"

„Autsch!" Ken lachte jetzt wirklich leise und verzog das Gesicht. „Erwischt. Ihr seid ja genauso schlimm wie Qyzen. Jede Wette, dass der mir das auch noch unter die Nase reiben wird."

Nalen blickte zur Liege hinüber, wo der Trandoshaner immer noch leise zu der schlafenden Frau sprach und sich dann mit einer Frage an Finn wandte. „Sie kennen sich schon länger, oder?"

„Meisterin Yuon erzählte mir, sie hätte Qyzen vor vielen Jahren das Leben gerettet, als eine giftige Schlange ihn biss. Seitdem sind sie Freunde." Die heitere Stimmung, die Ken kurzzeitig erfasst hatte, verflüchtigte sich wieder. „Es frisst ihn auf, dass er ihr nicht helfen kann, auch wenn er's nicht gern zeigt."

„Dann verstehe ich, warum er vor dem Senat so ungeduldig wurde."

„Recht hatte er. Ihr seht ja, wie es um Meisterin Yuon steht. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit uns noch bleibt." Ken beobachtete, wie Finn nickte, seiner Meisterin eine Hand auf die Stirn legte und die Augen schloss. Wenn sein Medikament Yuon Pars Körper beruhigt hatte, so half die Macht vielleicht ein wenig ihrer verwirrten Seele. Zumindest versuchte Finn es, bestimmt nicht zum ersten Mal. Ken biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zwang seine Gedanken von der ungewissen Zukunft zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Wir sollten uns auf jeden Fall noch austauschen, welche Machtfähigkeiten wir beherrschen, bevor wir uns in Coruscants unterste Ebenen stürzen. Besser, wir wissen vorher, wo wir uns ergänzen und wo wir ein Auge darauf haben müssen."

Nalen nickte zustimmend. „Ich habe bisher nur wenige Dinge gelernt, die meisten ziemlich offensiv. Ich hätte zum Beispiel Eure Meisterin nicht niederschlagen können, ohne sie zu verletzen. Deshalb habe ich mich in Eure Angriffe auch nicht eingemischt."

‚Wenn Qyzen noch mal behauptet, Nalen würde nie nachdenken, bevor er etwas tut, dann erzähle ich ihm was', dachte Ken. „Es hat sich so angefühlt, als hättet Ihr Eure Kraft direkt auf mich übertragen, nicht nur auf den Schild. Das ist ungewöhnlich für jemanden, der die Macht erst seit kurzem nutzt. Ich würde das nicht schaffen. Das war es auch, was Ihr mit … mit Euren drei Freunden gemacht habt, richtig?"

Die Erinnerung glitt wie ein Schatten über Nalens Gesicht. Trotzdem antwortete er: „Ich brauche mehr Zeit, um einen permanenten Schild für jemanden zu erschaffen. Aber es ist die gleiche Methodik, ja." Er schwieg einen Moment und sagte dann leise und immer noch etwas ungläubig: „Ihr habt mir vorhin wirklich Euer Leben anvertraut, als Ihr die Macht aus Eurem Schild zurückzogt. Das … hätte ich nicht erwartet."

‚Ich auch nicht', dachte Ken. Ihm wurde diese Tatsache im Nachhinein ebenfalls erst so richtig bewusst. Ja, er war ein Risiko eingegangen. Schließlich hatten sie bisher immer nur gegen- und noch nie miteinander gekämpft. „Ich hatte nicht besonders viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ihr wart mit Eurem Schild zur richtigen Zeit an der richtigen Stelle. Und ich brauchte mehr Kraft und eine Ablenkung, um zu Meisterin Yuon durchzukommen. Zu zweit war's leichter."

„Das meinte ich nicht."

„Das weiß ich. Ich war mir in dem Moment einfach sicher, dass Ihr das tun würdet, was nötig ist. Und das habt Ihr ja auch."

Irgendetwas veränderte sich in dem Blick, mit dem der Twi'lek Ken ansah. Ken konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, was. Er forschte gerade der Frage nach, wie es ihm möglich war, Nalen schon nach so kurzer Zeit voll und ganz als Gefährten zu akzeptieren. Wann hatte das angefangen? Gestern, als er das Gefühl hatte, über diesen Abgrund zu gehen und ihn hinter sich zurückzulassen? Auf dem Weg hierher, nachdem er in Nalens Machtaura gelesen hatte? Erst vorhin, als er erkannte, von wem der schützende Machtschild kam?

„Es sollte mehr Jedi wie Euch auf Tython geben. Dann wäre manches vielleicht gar nicht passiert", murmelte der Twi'lek. Dann verschränkte er die Arme vor dem Körper und runzelte die Stirn, als hätte er mehr gesagt, als er eigentlich wollte.

Während Ken noch überlegte, was er darauf erwidern sollte, kamen Qyzen und Finn zu ihnen herüber. Qyzen streckte mit düsterer Miene die Hand aus, um seine Stabwaffe von Ken wieder in Empfang zu nehmen. „Kein guter Tag heute für Yuon, kleiner Jäger", sagte er bedrückt. „Der Heiler will sie nicht mehr aufwachen lassen, bis wir gefunden haben, was ihr hilft."

Ken schwieg betroffen und blickte zu der reglosen Frau auf der Liege. Keine schöne Vorstellung … aber bevor es noch schlimmer wurde, gab es wohl keinen anderen Weg.

„Es geht nicht anders", betonte Finn, der auch nicht glücklich darüber wirkte. „Mit dieser Aggressivität ist sie eine Gefahr für sich und alle um sie herum."

Nalen runzelte bei diesen Worten die Stirn. „Es gefällt mir nicht, was aus Eurer Meisterin geworden ist, Ken'arryn. Sie … erinnert mich an das, was mit mir passierte." Er machte eine Kopfbewegung, als wollte er etwas Unangenehmes aus seinen Gedanken wischen. Finn, der den Neuzugang im Team aufmerksam angeschaut hatte, schien noch um einiges neugieriger zu werden. Er öffnete den Mund zu einer Frage, doch Nalen kam ihm zuvor: „Seid Ihr Jedi sicher, dass es eine Krankheit ist und nichts anderes?"

„Ihr meint, dass irgend etwas oder irgend jemand ihren Geist beeinflusst?" fragte Ken beunruhigt.

Der Twi'lek nickte, aber Yuons Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. „Meister Bakarn, Meisterin Shan und die Jedi-Ärzte, die sie auf Tython untersuchten, haben nichts dergleichen gespürt. Und mir ist auch nichts aufgefallen. Es gibt mehr als genug Krankheiten, die einem die Sinne verwirren können, daran muss niemand schuld sein. Darüber braucht ihr euch also keine Sorgen zu machen. Euer Ziel ist das Noetikon."

„Das finden wir", sagte Nalen, und es klang wie ein Versprechen, als er Ken und Qyzen anblickte. „Sie soll nicht so bleiben, wie sie jetzt ist. Ich werde uns nicht noch einmal wegen irgendetwas aufhalten."

‚Jetzt ist er wirklich dabei', dachte Ken. ‚Nicht mehr nur für mich, sondern auch für Meisterin Yuon. Vielleicht sogar für Qyzen, auch wenn er das wahrscheinlich nie zugeben würde. Ja, wir werden es schaffen. Das müssen wir einfach!'

Qyzen nickte knapp. Dass er dabei einen seiner spitzen Kommentare unterließ, wertete Ken als Fortschritt.

„Eins interessiert mich", mischte sich Finn ein. Aufmerksam musterte er den Twi'lek. „Ich frage mich, warum sie keinen mehr zu erkennen schien – außer Euch."

„Mich und ihren Padawan", erinnerte Nalen und fügte nach einer kurzen Pause und einem Blick zu Ken hinzu: „Wir hatten eine etwas … spezielle Art, uns kennenzulernen. Das vergisst sie bestimmt nicht so schnell."

‚Du bist ein Meister der Untertreibung', dachte Ken. Er sah die wachsende Neugier in Finns Miene und gebot den nächsten Fragen vorsorglich Einhalt: „Das ist eine längere Geschichte. Die erzähle ich Euch vielleicht mal, wenn das alles hier vorbei ist."

Finn sah enttäuscht aus. „Ich bestehe darauf, Ken'arryn! Bis dahin muss ich mir wohl aus dem, was ihr und Yuon da vorhin ausgetauscht habt, etwas zusammenreimen. Das allein ergibt schon eine ziemlich interessante Geschichte ... Ihr seid kein Jedi, oder?" wandte er sich wieder an Nalen.

„Die Götter mögen mich davor bewahren", murmelte Nalen in einem Tonfall, der Ken und Finn zu einem Schmunzeln verleitete.

„Aber Ihr könnt mit der Macht umgehen, das habe ich eben gemerkt."

„Wovon sprecht Ihr?" wollte Qyzen wissen. Ken fiel ein, dass der Trandoshaner als einziger Nicht-Machtnutzer gar nichts von Nalens Eingreifen mitbekommen hatte.

„Er hat mir vorhin einen ziemlich fiesen Hieb vom Leib gehalten", antwortete Ken und erklärte ihm kurz, was passiert war.

Qyzen maß den Twi'lek mit einem langen Blick. „Du kannst wohl doch mehr als Ärger machen", stellte er in seiner direkten Art fest.

„Ich bin hier, um ihm zu helfen. Für gewöhnlich halte ich mein Wort."

Nalen klang sehr ernst, als er das sagte. Ken ahnte, dass da wieder Kreth in seinen Gedanken war. Dieser unglückselige Vorfall würde ihn wohl noch eine ganze Weile nicht loslassen. Aber was immer Rajivaris Einfluss damals mit ihm angestellt hatte, Ken wusste jetzt, dass er sich im Notfall auf den Twi'lek verlassen konnte. Und das war ihm viel wert.

„Das will ich auch hoffen", knurrte Qyzen, klang aber nicht mehr ganz so abweisend wie zuvor. „Und du solltest etwas mehr auf deine Verteidigung aufpassen, Ken. Wirst sonst nicht alt als Jedi."

Ken warf Nalen einen ‚Hab ich's nicht gesagt?'-Blick zu. „Ich weiß. Wir trainieren das noch."

„Ihr?" Qyzen blinzelte skeptisch. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Euch soll einer verstehen. Letztens geht ihr euch noch an die Kehle und jetzt wollt ihr zusammen trainieren?"

‚Glaub mir, ich habe mich auch schon gefragt, was hier gerade mit uns beiden passiert', dachte Ken. Nach dem ganzen Hin und Her dieses Vormittags fiel es ihm viel leichter, mit Nalen umzugehen, als er anfangs befürchtet hatte. Und er hatte den Eindruck, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

„Die Wege der Macht sind manchmal verschlungen und unergründlich", erwiderte Ken deshalb mit möglichst viel Jedi-Weisheit in der Stimme und einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Nalen sagte nichts dazu, sah aber aus, als wäre er mit Kens Kommentar voll und ganz einverstanden. Finn dagegen hätte wohl zu gern doch noch eine Frage gestellt. Ihm war mit Sicherheit klar geworden, dass an den verrückt klingenden Worten von Meisterin Yuon mehr Wahres dran sein mochte, als es den Anschein hatte. Aber er akzeptierte Kens Ablehnung von vorhin und wechselte das Thema:

„Es ist übrigens eine Nachricht von Meister Bakarn für Euch gekommen, Ken'arryn. Die ist aber schon ein paar Tage alt. Fragt mich nicht, in welcher kaputten Relaisstation die verlorengegangen ist, um jetzt erst wieder aufzutauchen."

„Ich glaube, ich weiß schon, was Meister Bakarn mir darin mitteilen wollte. Schickt sie mir bitte trotzdem. Und dann habe ich noch zwei Bitten an Euch, bevor wir uns wieder an die Arbeit machen. Zum ersten brauchen wir einen Raum, wo wir ungestört ein paar Sachen ausprobieren können."

„Den kriegt ihr. Und was noch?"

„Wir möchten Nachrichten nach Tython schicken. Wir müssen ein paar wichtige Angelegenheiten klären und Informationen einholen. Können wir Eure Verbindung über den Senat nutzen? Die war immer noch die schnellste und stabilste."

„Wenn nicht gerade ein Totalausfall ansteht." Finn seufzte, etwas genervt von der in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Technik. „Aber momentan funktioniert wieder alles. Das sollte also kein Problem sein. Hängt das zufällig mit dieser Geschichte zusammen, die Ihr mir vielleicht irgendwann mal erzählen wollt?" fragte er mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Das tut es", bestätigte Ken. „Könntet Ihr die Antworten automatisch an meinen und an Nalens Verbindungscode weitersenden lassen?"

„Bei Euch kein Problem, Ihr seid sozusagen ein Offizieller. Bei Eurem Freund sieht's leider anders aus. Wenn ich jemand Fremdes ins Senatsnetz einbinde, krieg ich massiven Ärger."

„Dann lasst alles über meinen Kontakt laufen, ich leite es weiter." Ken hatte zwar eigentlich vermeiden wollen, in die Kommunikation von Nalen eingebunden zu sein, aber die Hauptsache war, es ging überhaupt.

Finn nickte. Er stellte den Drehstuhl wieder auf die Füße, um den sich noch gar keiner gekümmert hatte, und machte sich an seinem Terminal zu schaffen.

„Also her damit."

Ken holte sein Kom-Gerät heraus und sah an einem vertrauten Blinken der Anzeigen, dass Nalen ihm seine Nachrichten gerade zugeschickt hatte. Bei ihm waren es auch mehr geworden – fünf statt der erwarteten drei. Ken sandte sie weiter an Finns Computer, klappte sein Gerät zu und hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, als müsse er seine Schultern lockern, weil irgend etwas darin steif und verspannt war.

„Fertig", sagte Finn kurz darauf. Auf seinem Bildschirm leuchtete ein „Erfolgreich gesendet".

Ken holte tief Atem, während er auf die Anzeige starrte. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwarten würde, wenn Antworten von Benneths und Lians Familien kamen. Wenn überhaupt welche kamen. Aber damit musste er klarkommen.

Als Ken endlich seinen Blick von der Statusmeldung löste, tat das auch Nalen. Ein paar Herzschläge lang sahen sie sich in gegenseitigem Verständnis an. Sie wussten beide, dass die Zeit des ungewissen Wartens jetzt erst anfing. Und dass man sie am besten mit Aktivität ausfüllte.

Ken gab sich einen Ruck. „Zeigt uns bitte den Raum, Finn! Wir haben noch einiges vor."


End file.
